Queer as Folk: The Future Season One
by Late Night Author
Summary: Alex Taylor-Kinney is Brian and Justin's son. They all live in Pittsburgh now and he's fifteen years-old. One day, he meets a boy named Derek Hobbs. Yeah, Chris Hobbs' son. Can they make it work with the fact that Derek's dad almost killed Justin? Full story in progress on my profile.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: I decided to put these in individual seasons, but there's a full version on my profile.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE ONE - PILOT**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_I got this journal for my birthday. My fifteenth birthday. I wish I got the new iPad instead...maybe uncle Emmett will get it for me._

_Anyways, on topic._

_I'm Alexander (call me that and I'll bite you) Michael Taylor-Kinney. My middle name is from my uncle Michael, Brian's best friend. People call me Alex (and you better). My dad's name is Justin Taylor-Kinney and my...Brian is named Brian Kinney. I don't call him dad. Brian said (and I quote) "None of that dad and papa shit." So I call him Brian considering Justin is the one that is my biological father. My mom is Lindsay Peterson, but she moved to Canada with my half-brother, Gus._

_I have blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I go to St. James Academy, just like my dad. But before signing me up, dad went to the school with Brian and ranted about safety for about an hour, storm out, and Brian said, "So where do I sign?"_

_I'm on their soccer team. I'm part goalie and part striker. I originally joined soccer because of all the hot guys when I was thirteen, but I'm really good now. My coach, Coach Jesse, said that I could go pro._

_I like this one guy. His name is Derek and he's number twenty-six on the soccer team. He's defense. I'm number thirteen, it's my lucky number._

_I only know his name is Derek because of the back of his uniform. He has brown hair and sea green eyes. He winked at me a couple of days ago and my freaking cheeks looked like a fire truck. I've never even talked to him because when I get nervous, I stutter and it's really embarrassing._

_I'm in last period English now. I already know English; I don't see why the fuck I have to take a class on it. I have perfect punctuation, spelling, and grammar. This is pointless._

_Uh-oh, the teacher is giving me the evil eye he gave me when he found out who my dad was. This being the teacher that Justin told off. This guy really needs to retire._

_I better go. He's giving me the "pay attention" look._

_**- Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney**_

* * *

"Good job today, Alex," Coach Jesse smiled, "Way to lead the team."

Alex gave him a bright smile, "I've been doing it since I was thirteen, sir. I'm not going to stop now."

"You know," Coach Jesse said, "In four months we have the championships, there will be a lot of pro coaches there looking for potential players."

"They can look all they want," Alex shrugged, "I'm not leaving this team until I graduate," he gave him a bright smile.

Coach Jesse laughed, "Good to hear, Alex. But I don't want you holding back on your talent just for the team."

Alex shrugged, "I don't like traveling anyways. See you Monday!" he called before the coach could say anymore.

"Hey, Alex!" a voice called.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God,_ Alex's thoughts were a mess as Derek walked up.

"You're really good," Derek smiled, "I know we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Derek Hobbs."

Alex smiled, "I-I'm Alex T-Taylor-Kinney."

_Idiot,_ Alex thought about himself.

"Okay, I really want Coach to let me go up to the front line, but I'm not good enough," Derek said, "I was wondering...if we could hang out and you could give me a few pointers. I'm not, like, using you. I just haven't gotten up the guts to talk to you and this seemed like a good excuse because you're really cute and talented-" Derek stopped himself quickly, putting his hand over his own mouth and pulled it away, "Sorry. I rant when I get nervous."

Alex was blushing again at this point, "S-Sure. I c-can...I mean...yeah, cool."

_Haha, take that stutter,_ Alex thought, _I'm the boss now!_

"Here's my number," Derek handed him a piece of paper with his name on it and his phone number.

"O-Oh...um...here," Alex took out a piece of paper and wrote his name and number quickly, "I s-suck at starting conversations."

Derek smiled, "Great. See you Monday then."

Alex waved as he walked out.

JR, his cousin (Jenny Rebecca), walked up to him, "Are you okay?"

JR had long, straight, black hair and brown eyes, much like her biological father, Michael. Melanie hadn't really made contact with her in a while so she was living with Michael and Ben.

"I think I'm going to pass out," Alex said hoarsely.

"He talked to you!" JR laughed happily, "Finally! Time to get this show on the road!"

"What?" Alex demanded.

Jenny sighed, walking with him, "Look, I've been waiting for you to get a boyfriend forever, baby cousin."

_By four fucking years,_ Alex thought, _Give it a rest._

"You need to lose your virginity," Jenny explained bluntly, "You're really nerdy, have perfect grades, you're completely innocent, and your Brian fucking Kinney's son!"

"_No_," Alex shook his head, "I'm Justin fucking Taylor-Kinney's son."

"And he lost his to Brian when he was seventeen!" Jenny said, "You have to years left!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I have to shower off and get to the diner. Bye, bitch."

"Bye, asshole!" Jenny called pleasantly.

* * *

Alex walked into the diner loaded down with three bags. One for soccer, the others for books. Damn teachers.

"Alex is here!" Emmett said happily, "Finally someone who can get our orders right!'

Debbie refused to retire and refused to let anyone check up on her after Vic's death. Carl was living with her, so that was enough. Though Brian still did, not that he'd admit it.

Alex rolled his eyes, putting his apron on.

Hunter ran into the diner, "Fuck yeah!"

"Hunter!" Michael and Ben both scolded. Despite Hunter being in his twenties, they still did that.

"She said yes! Fuck yeah! Callie said yes to marrying me!" Hunter said happily.

"That's great!" Ben said happily.

"Congratulations!" Michael smiled.

Debbie hugged him, "One of my babies is all grown up. I'm running out."

"Get some more," Brian called sarcastically.

"Fuck off, Brian," Alex said simply.

"Hey," Brian pointed at him, "I'll tell Justin on you."

"I'm shaking," Alex snorted.

"My names on the parental rights slip," Brian smirked, "I can ground you."

Alex rolled his eyes, "You encouraged me to sneak out last week."

"I turned a new leaf!" Brian said.

The bell rang and Justin walked in.

He walked straight over to their usual table and sat beside Brian, kissing him deeply.

"Ugh," Ted said.

"I missed you _so_ much," Justin smiled, putting his forehead on Brian's.

Justin had been on a trip to New York for his art for three weeks.

Brian smiled, "We need to find somewhere for Alex to stay," he said between kisses, "Sex. You. Me. Bed. Couch. Bathroom."

Justin pulled away and hugged Alex, "Don't worry, I missed you too."

Alex rolled his eyes, hugging him back, "You better not do that again for a while. You're lucky grandma came to check on us."

"I would have succeeded in feeding him peanuts," Brian muttered, embarrassed, "I forgot about the allergies okay?"

Justin snorted, "Nice job."

"Well…maybe you could punish me," Brian leered.

"Guys!" Michael said quickly.

"We're in a diner!" Ben added.

Alex sighed, bringing out their drinks when the bell rang again. Derek walked in with his friends from the football team, which he was also on.

"Hey, Alex!" Derek called and Alex tripped over his own feet, spilling the drinks on the floor and the football players started laughing.

"Fuck," Alex said under his breath.

Justin sighed, getting up and helping him pick up the glasses, "Don't worry, I've had plenty of embarrassing moments. They wear off eventually."

Alex wiped up the drinks, "I like him."

"Who?" Justin whispered.

"Derek," Alex said quietly, "The one that didn't laugh."

"AWWW!" Emmett said loudly.

"Emmett!" Justin and Alex both yelled.

* * *

_**Dear Journal,**_

_I guess embarrassing moments aren't that bad. They wear off eventually. Sometimes you just have to push forward with that damn blush on your cheeks and the nervous stutter._

_There's one problem though. The name Hobbs seems so familiar and I don't know why. Maybe I'll ask Emmett. If it's bad, he won't freak. Oh, well, I have about fifty pages of homework to do now._

_**- Alex Taylor-Kinney**_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE TWO - REVELATIONS**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_I'm at soccer practice. Well, it's over and I'm waiting on the curb because someone (BRIAN) forgot to pick me up and someone (BRIAN) is going to be in trouble with my dad when I tell him!_

_**- Alex Taylor-Kinney**_

* * *

Alex sighed, sitting on the curb with his two bags sitting beside him, his coat over his head to shield the rain. He was going to chop Brian's balls off. He'd like to see him have sex then.

"Hey! Alex!" a voice called.

_Damn,_ Alex thought, _He always shows up at the __**best**__ times._

Derek ran up, holding a blue umbrella, "Where's your ride?"

"Um…Brian forgot," Alex sighed, shaking his head, "Dad is going to be pissed."

"Well…my dad is going to be here in, like, five minutes. He could give you a ride home," Derek offered.

Alex swallowed, "I…um…sure," he said, smiling.

"Awesome," Derek sat down beside him, putting his umbrella over both of them, "Sorry I didn't text you…I was talking to my dad about some stuff."

"Stuff?" Alex asked.

"I came out," Derek shrugged, "He was a total homophobe in high school, but he's really accepting about me now."

Alex smiled, "Good for you. I came out and my dad and Brian said 'duh'," he laughed.

Derek laughed, "My dad was quiet for a second and he just said he accepted me."

Alex was about to say something when a silver Mercedes pulled up.

"That's my dad," Derek said, grabbing his bag for him and knocked on the window.

His dad put it down.

"Hey, dad," Derek said, "Alex's dad forgot to pick him up. Can you give him a ride home?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Great!" Derek said happily, throwing Alex's bag in the back and got in, Alex following.

"Where are we going?" his dad asked.

Alex was quiet when he talked, "It's a house on Liberty Avenue…I'll tell you when I see it."

"Oh, by the way, this is my dad, Chris Hobbs, and dad; this is Alex Taylor-Kinney," Derek smiled.

_The story! _Alex thought, _Michael and Ben told me that story...the one about Chris Hobbs! Brian and dad went to prom, dad walked away and Brian saw someone with a bat in the mirror and it was CHRIS HOBBS!_

Chris seemed to be looking at Alex in shock as well with his last name in the mirror.

The car went silent.

_Is he going to bash my head in too?_ Alex thought, _If that bitch tries it, I took two classes of karate before I got bored._

"So when do you want to meet for practice?" Derek asked.

Alex swallowed nervously, "U-Um, tomorrow is g-good."

_Damn nervous stutter!_ Alex yelled in his head.

Derek smiled, "After school at the field?"

"Yeah," Alex whispered, glancing up at Chris who was gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white.

When they got close to the house, Alex spoke up.

"This is it!" Alex said quickly.

Chris stopped the car.

"Bye, Derek!" Alex squeaked out and ran up the driveway and banged on the door. He forgot his key this morning.

Justin opened the door, "Alex? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Alex stuttered out, running passed him and into his room, turning on Skype.

**Requesting conversation with JR_Novotny-Bruckner.**

Alex waited for a second while changing out of his soccer uniform.

**Accepted.**

JR's face popped up on the screen as he was changing his shirt and she whistled.

Alex rolled his eyes, sitting down, "I have a problem."

"I know," JR said, "Are you questioning your gender? Because I figured around this age, you'd finally-"

"Shut up! This is horrible!" Alex said, "Derek is Chris Hobbs' son!"

JR sat there for a second, "You didn't know that?"

"UGH!" Alex put his head on the desk, "NO!"

"I did," JR shrugged, "I thought you knew."

Alex groaned, "My life is over."

"Doubt it," JR said.

"I want to date the enemy," Alex said, not lifting his head.

JR rolled her eyes, "He's not 'the enemy'. He's just the kid of the guy who bashed your dad's head in with a baseball bat and almost gave him brain damage."

"You are absolutely no help to me," Alex sighed, "Do you know where Emmett is today?"

"His house or Babylon," JR shrugged.

"How the hell would I get into Babylon?" Alex scoffed.

JR rolled her eyes, "Uh, the same way your dad did when he was seventeen. Fake ID and blend in."

"He didn't blend in too well if Brian fucking Kinney picked him up," Alex sighed, "Speaking of the bastard! I have to-"

"Jenny! Are you doing your homework?" Ben called.

"Bye!" JR said quickly.

**Conversation disconnected.**

Alex got up and walked out of his room, "Dad?" he called.

"Yeah?" Justin peeked out of his art room.

"I'm going for a walk," Alex said.

Justin hesitated for a moment, "Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yeah," Alex shrugged.

"Okay," Justin shrugged.

* * *

"Hi, Cynthia," Alex said innocently as he walked up to the secretary, "Can you tell me where my daddy is?"

"Oh, sure, sweetie," Cynthia smiled, leading him to the office.

"Thanks," Alex said walking in.

"Shit," Brian said in realization as soon as he saw Alex.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"You bastard! When I'm done with you, you won't have a dick!" Alex yelled loudly and Ted ran in, holding the skinny boy back.

Brian rolled his eyes, "I just forgot you at soccer practice."

Alex squirmed out of Ted's grip, "Wait 'til dad finds out."

"You wouldn't dare," Brian narrowed his eyes.

Alex bolted from the office.

* * *

"Alex, what the hell is with the running?" Michael demanded. He had been on the couch with Justin, writing the script for the Rage anniversary comic book.

Alex was breathing heavily, "Brian-"

Brian ran into the house and put his hands over Alex's mouth, "Loves him very much! I finally admitted it love our son, Sunshine! Isn't that great?"

Alex tried to talk for a second but it was muffled by Brian's hand. So he did the only logical thing.

"Ow! Fuck! What kind of fifteen year-old bites?!" Brian demanded, shaking his hand.

"Brian forgot me at soccer practice in the rain!" Alex said quickly.

Justin looked at Brian for a second, "Seriously? You forgot your son?!"

"Ugh," Brian groaned, "Okay, Alex, what do you want? I'm so sorry."

"I want a dog," Alex said.

He had been pestering them for months for a dog.

"No," Brian said.

"Okay!" Justin said at the same time.

Alex smiled happily at Justin and walked out.

* * *

Alex sighed, leaning on the counter in the diner. He had no idea what to do. If he ended up dating Derek -which he hoped for- it would feel like he was betraying his dad and Brian.

If he-

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Derek Hobbs:** Hey.

Alex pursed his lips. Derek was really cute and nice. So...

**Alex Taylor-Kinney:** Hi.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	3. Chapter 3: Practice

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE THREE - PRACTICE**

"Don't listen to the coach about kicking the ball," Alex said as they practiced at the soccer field, "Kick with the tip of your shoes. It goes further when you're going down the field. But you need to use the inside when you're shooting a goal."

"Sweet," Derek said.

"Here," Alex ran over to the goal and got his gloves on, "Try to make one in against me."

"You?" Derek laughed, "Hell no. No one can get passed you, that's why Coach always picks you during practice when the others are doing goal practice!"

"Just try," Alex said, "I'll go easy on you!"

Derek sighed, kicking the ball and Alex caught it easily.

"I thought you said you'd go easy on me!" Derek whined.

Alex shrugged, "Most good relationships are based on lies, according to Brian."

"I don't believe that," Derek said, catching the ball when Alex threw it back and put it on the ground.

"Neither do I," Alex said, "And neither does he. Brian has 'Brian Kinney rules'," he scoffed, "But I don't think he believes in them anymore after he married my dad."

Derek kicked it again and Alex caught it easily.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Derek asked.

Alex's eyes widened, "No...you?"

"Nope," Derek kicked the ball and it whizzed right passed his head and he started laughing, "I win!"

"You distracted me!" Alex defended.

"I still won," Derek crossed his arms.

"One out of three," Alex laughed, "I think I win."

"How tragic," Derek laughed, catching the ball and threw it at the gym door, "My aim is off," he said when he saw it bounce off of the brick wall.

Alex laughed, kicking it and it went in the door. The next sound that followed it was a loud crash.

"Woops," the blonde said carelessly.

"Well, I think we're done for the day," Derek smiled, "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Um...sure," Alex smiled, "But Liberty Diner is kind of far away-"

"I have my bike," Derek said, "And there's pegs, so you can stand on the back."

Alex pursed his lips, "What if someone see's us?"

"Then at least they'll see how cute you are," Derek said quickly and walked off to get his bike.

Alex laughed nervously, following him.

* * *

"Whoa," Emmett whispered when he saw Alex and Derek outside and Alex getting off of the bike, followed by Derek.

"Hey! He has a bike like mine with the pegs and-" Hunter was cut off by Michael making a 'shut up' motion as the boys walked in.

"Hey, sweetie!" Debbie called from the kitchen.

"Hey, Alex," Ted said, "Why don't you come and sit over here with your family?"

Alex gave them a death glare but walked over with Derek.

"Who's this?" Emmett asked, trying to sound like they weren't all dying to know.

"Um...this is Derek," Alex said quickly, "Derek, this is Emmett, Ted, Michael, Ben, and Hunter."

"Is this that guy JR said you like?" Michael asked, smirking.

"I hate you," Alex said simply.

"Good to hear, Alex MICHAEL Taylor-Kinney," Ben didn't look up from his paper he was writing, "You're stuck with him where ever you go because of Brian and your dad."

Alex rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Derek, we can just starve because of my embarrassing family."

Derek smiled, "Nice meeting you," he grabbed their bags from where Alex sat them beside Emmett.

Derek's blue notebook fell out that had his name (Derek Hobbs) on it.

Emmett's eyes widened and he looked at Alex.

Alex leaned down, "If you love me as a nephew, you'll be quiet until I talk to you," he pulled away, "Please?"

Emmett sighed, "Fine."

Alex smiled and walked out with Derek.

* * *

Emmett knocked on the door of the house, leaning in the doorway.

Brian opened the door, "What?" he asked rudely.

"I need to speak with my nephew," Emmett crossed his arms.

"Did you have siblings?" Brian snorted, "Did they have a child? Because the only kid in the house is Alex."

"He's my nephew despite blood," Emmett snapped, "I need to talk to him."

"Why?" Brian asked.

Emmett glared at him, "About a boy he likes."

"What's this boy's name?" Brian demanded.

Emmett sighed, "Derek."

"What's his last name?" Brian narrowed his eyes.

"None of your business," Emmett snapped, "ALEX! COME CALL OFF THE GUARD BRIAN!"

Alex sighed, walking out and pulling his coat on, "We can go for a walk considering Brian is so freaking nosey," he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"So...his dad didn't say anything?" Emmett asked quietly.

Alex put his hands in his pockets and shook his head no, "Nah. Derek was in the car. I guess he's pretty accepting."

"Accepting my ass," Emmett scoffed, "He bashed your father's head."

"Maybe he changed," Alex said quietly.

Emmett stopped walking, "You're _defending_ that asshole?"

"No, no," Alex said quickly, "I'm _saying_ Derek might not be like Chris."

"You should do what you think is right," Emmett bumped him, "I think you two should date though so I can stop thinking of that Madonna song every time you walk into the room."

Alex tilted his head, confused.

"_Like a Virgin,"_ Emmett laughed when Alex shoved him.

* * *

"That's all for today!" Jesse called and Alex hurried away.

"Alex! Wait!" Derek called.

_I hope my dad __**never**__ finds out,_ Alex thought as Derek ran over.

Alex looked at him wide eyed, "Yeah?"

"You wanna get dinner sometime?" Derek asked.

_Fuck._

* * *

_**Dear Journal,**_

_I don't know what to do. I'm such an idiot. I said yes to going to dinner with the son of the guy that bashed my dad's head in. But he was so freaking cute. Ugh._

_I shouldn't have to freak out about that. I should be freaking out like a normal kid, wondering what to wear or how many breath mints I should take. Wait...what SHOULD I wear? I'll ask Emmett._

_**- Alex Taylor-Kinney**_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	4. Chapter 4: First Date Jitters

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE FOUR - FIRST DATE JITTERS**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_I let Emmett dress me. I'm wearing my fucking skinny jeans and a t-shirt from the fair I went to last year. Emmett said that was the nicest things I had in my closet that he could work with. I'll admit to that._

_So, on top of the first date and going to HIS HOUSE after we get dinner (hikers), I'm going to the pound tomorrow with dear, sweet, Brian to get a dog. When I say "dear" and "sweet" I mean asshole._

_I act NOTHING like him; I don't know why people always say I do. I mean...well...I look like my dad but I cuss like Brian, smoke like him (never tell), and drink like him (never tell). The last two usually only happen when I go to JR's house and we find stuff that are Michael and Ben's. They should really learn to hide the beer, especially after it went missing that one time._

_UGH! On topic. I guess that's the ADHD's fault. Off topic, hard time paying attention? Yep! That's me!_

_Well, I better go. I heard a knock at the door and if Brian gets it I'll be dying of embarrassment._

_**- Alex Taylor-Kinney**_

* * *

Alex ran out of his room, grabbing his bag and jacket and pushed Brian away from the door.

"Oh no, you aren't getting off that easily!" Brian said, "Your dad isn't here so I get to do the interrogation for your first date."

"Over my dead body!" Alex yelled as Brian grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

Brian smirked, "The father has to threaten the boy before his precious, little, _girl's_ first date!"

"One; you're not my father-"

"Not what the slip says," Brian added in.

"Two; I'm a boy-"

"I sometimes wonder," Brian said.

"Three; you're an asshole!" Alex finished.

Brian ruffled his hair, "They grow up so fast," he opened the door, "Why hello there! And who might you be?"

"Derek H-" he started.

"Well! Better get going! Wouldn't want the food to be gone!" Alex said quickly.

Derek nodded, "Bye, Mr. Kinney."

"Wait!" Brian said, "Get your twinky asses back here. Since the dad isn't here it's my obligation to make sure blondie is safe. Where are you going?"

"The diner," Alex snorted.

"When will you be back?" Brian crossed his arms.

"Nine-ish?" Alex guessed.

"It's six. Where are you going after you go to the diner?" Brian narrowed his eyes.

Alex sighed, "His house to watch Harry Potter."

"Which one?" Brian asked.

"Ugh!" Alex groaned, "Let's go, Derek."

"Bye, kiddies!" Brian called as they walked off the porch, "Use protection!"

* * *

"Duck your head and look away," Alex whispered quickly when Emmett, Ted, Michael, Ben, Hunter, and JR all walked to their booth.

Derek ducked his head as they walked passed, "Well aren't you the genius. I can never hide from people that easily."

Alex rolled his eyes, "They're all stupid though."

Derek laughed quietly, "So what do else do you do? Besides soccer, I mean."

Alex laughed, "That's basically my life. Um...I help out at Kinnetik sometimes. I study-"

"Explains the high honors," Derek smiled at him.

"I drink and smoke weed with JR," Alex shrugged.

"Awesome," Derek gave him another smile.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah," Derek shrugged, "I steal my dad's whisky he keeps for special occasions and climb to the roof."

Alex started giggling.

"What?" Derek laughed.

Alex shook his head, "It's nothing. So...what about you?"

"Soccer, obviously," Derek smiled, "Then...I'm a photographer."

"The dirty ones?" Alex asked bluntly.

_Smooth,_ Alex thought.

"No, nothing like that," Derek rolled his eyes, "You're a real perv, Alex."

"Yep," Alex said, smug.

"Tell me about your family," Derek said, "They seem...interesting."

"Well, they aren't technically my family," Alex shrugged, "Justin Taylor-Kinney, the artist, is my dad. Brian is his husband and his name is on the legal papers so I guess he's my dad too. He runs Kinnetik."

"What about your mom?" Derek asked hesitantly. Parents were always a touchy topic.

"Her names Lindsay. I don't see her much. I think she moved to Canada with Gus, I guess he's my half-brother since she's the mom...but it's weird because Brian is Gus's dad," he laughed quietly, "Um...Michael and Brian are best friends, so I call him my uncle and, obviously the middle name. He's married to Ben and they adopted Hunter because he was a prostitute and JR is this lady-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Derek said, "Did you say prostitute?"

"Yep," Alex shrugged, "Anyways, JR is his lady, Melanie's kid. She used to be with my mom until this whole cheating fiasco. Then there's Emmett and Ted. I think one of them has a boyfriend named Blake. I don't really know. I think they fool around behind locked doors," he snorted.

"A very interesting bunch," Derek laughed.

"Oh, I can't forget Debbie; she's Michael's mom, and her boyfriend, Carl. He's a police dude," Alex said, "Sorry for rambling," he laughed.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ Alex thought.

"So...what about yours?" Alex asked.

"My family?" Derek sighed, "It's just me and my dad. My mom cheated and ran off with some guy when I was a baby. I think I have an uncle nearby named Jacob."

"Oh...so it's small," Alex said, "That must be nice."

"It actually gets boring," Derek smiled at him, "But I love my dad, he's really great besides this one incident in high school."

"Incident?" Alex asked innocently.

_Oh shit,_ Alex thought, _He knows._

"Yeah," Derek said quietly, "In a fit of homophobic rage he bashed a guy's head in with a baseball bat. He feels horrible now for being such an asshole back then. I think the kids name was Justin Tay...lor," he slowed down in realization.

Alex looked down at the table, suddenly really interested in the pattern.

"Oh my God," Derek shook his head, "I'm such an idiot. I must have made you so freaking uncomfortable in the car the other day, I am _so sorry_, Alex-"

"It's okay," Alex hesitantly put a hand on his, "You didn't know."

"You don't have to come over if you don't want to," Derek said quietly.

Alex swallowed, "I want to."

"Are you sure? Because I feel so bad-" Derek started.

Alex shook his head, "I want to," he repeated, "We're not our fathers, Derek. I'm Alex, you're Derek. Not Justin and Chris, despite how much I look like my dad."

Derek let out a small laugh at that one.

* * *

"Dad, I'm back! Alex is here," Derek gritted his teeth a little, sounding kind of mad at Chris now.

"Okay," Chris said quietly from the other room.

"You aren't going to change how you look at him now, are you?" Alex asked, "It's fine, Derek, he's okay now."

Derek sighed, "It gives me a whole different outlook now that he's _your_ dad. Do you want something to drink?"

"Um...sure," Alex said, "I'll just...wait here," he said when he saw Derek was already off to the kitchen.

Chris walked through, carrying a stack of papers and stopped when he saw Alex standing there, "I believe I didn't get a proper introduction," he held out his hand, "I'm Chris Hobbs."

Alex glared at him, "I know."

Chris sighed, "I'm guessing-"

"Yep," Alex said, "I'm there kid. I'm like a freaking spawn of Satan so you better watch it."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm sorry. If there is any way I would make amends with your father, I would. I tried at our ten-year reunion and Kinney pulled him away so fast it wasn't funny."

"Yeah, he has super speed," Alex said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Nothing," Alex said quickly, "You know you could have ended my father's career."

"I didn't though," Chris said.

"You didn't know that at the time," Alex crossed his arms, "You had all that hate for no damn reason and it fucking pisses me off that you would do that to a nice, kind, and innocent person like my father."

"I told you, I regret it and I apologize," Chris sighed, shaking his head.

Alex scoffed, "Doesn't change the past, does it?"

"Well-" Chris started.

"Here you go," Derek said quickly, giving Alex a bottle of water and keeping one for himself, "Dad...I thought you were working on your paperwork," he snapped.

"Right," Chris sighed, shaking his head at the two and walked out.

* * *

**Requesting conversation with JR_Novotny-Bruckner and Emmett_Honeycutt**

**Conversation accepted.**

"How did it go?" Emmett asked instantly.

"Well...dinner went great," Alex said.

"But?" JR pressed.

Alex sighed, "I kind of told off his dad."

"Ooh!" Emmett said, "Baby, that's a total no-no for the first date. Save that for after marriage."

Alex bit his lip, "It was tempting so I did it. I don't regret it."

"Good," JR said, "I say we egg his car now that you know where they live!"

"No!" Alex said quickly, "I like him."

"Like or _like_?" Emmett smirked.

"I think you both know the answer to that," Alex smirked.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	5. Chapter 5: The Moment

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE FIVE - THE MOMENT**

**_Dear Journal,_**

_The last three weeks have been amazing. I hang out with Derek almost every day and we're freaking best friends. Though, I'd like it to be more, but I can't make the first move because I'm so shy._

_I did finally get that dog. Brian hates it, obviously. I got a baby black and white husky who I named Demon off of Snow Dogs. He's going to grow huge, but Brian doesn't know anything about animals, so what he doesn't know won't hurt him._

_I'm going to Derek's house now._

**_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_**

* * *

"Hey," Derek smiled as he opened the door, "The warden isn't home. Wanna go up to the roof?"

"Sure," Alex smiled.

Derek's window had a ledge and if you pulled yourself up in the right way you could climb up to the roof. Alex about fell the first time Derek showed him, but the other boy caught him.

"Here," Derek said, throwing him a beer.

"You know how freaked out my dad would be if he caught me drinking at_ fifteen_?" Alex laughed, opening it.

"You would tell him it was all my idea," Derek shrugged.

Alex rolled his eyes, sitting beside him, "I wish I could do this. But my dad is so freaking protective he'd be yelling about safety and how I could fall."

Derek laughed, "I wanted to thank you for all the help you've been giving me with soccer," he smiled, "And for being such a good friend."

Alex gave him a small smile, "It was no trouble. You're really cool to hang out with, Derek."

There was silence for a few moments before Alex saw Derek lean down and place his lips on his.

Alex kissed him back and Derek's arms wrapped around his waist before they quickly pulled back at the same time.

Alex felt his cheeks heat up, knowing there was a blush on his cheeks made things even more embarrassing for him.

"You have no _idea_ how long I've wanted to do that," Derek said.

"Me too," Alex nodded, looking at his hands.

There was silence for a good five minutes.

"So...what now?" Alex asked quietly.

Derek laughed, "I have no idea," he shook his head, "I guess...um...do you like...wanna be boyfriends...or um-"

"Yes," Alex said quickly.

"Does that mean I can kiss you whenever I want, Mr. Taylor-Kinney?" Derek smiled.

Alex swallowed, "I think it does, Mr. Hobbs."

The next thing he knew, Derek's lips were on his for the second time today.

* * *

Alex's ears were filled with two -very loud- _shrieks_ in the diner.

"You're finally dating!" JR yelled.

"Finally!" Emmett added, "Are you still a virgin or did you jump right in?"

"Yes, I'm still a virgin!" Alex snapped, "God, why are you two so interested in that?"

Before they could give him their sarcastic answer, the others (sans Brian and Justin) walked over.

"Who's he dating?" Michael asked.

"Derek," Emmett said happily, "Our little Ally is all grown up."

Alex rolled his eyes then sighed, "I better tell you all first considering you'll be at my funeral tomorrow."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going to tell my dads Derek's full name," Alex crossed his arms.

"Wait, what _is_ his full name?" Ben asked.

"Before I say this, I need to remind you that he is _not_ like his father-" Alex started.

"Oh God, his last name isn't Gold is it?" Ted asked.

"Justin would have a fit!" Ben said.

"No," Alex sighed, "Hobbs."

They all looked at him in shock.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Michael finally asked.

Alex shrugged, "Probably. But he's not his dad and I'm not mine. Chris somehow accepted him and we're dating. I love him; nothing's going to change that."

"Brian maybe," Ben sighed, "Alex, he's going to _kill_ you."

"You can't stop the power of love," Emmett said simply.

"Thanks, Em," Alex smiled.

Michael sighed, "Okay, Alex. We can...live with this."

"Good, because I was going to do it even if you couldn't," Alex said, "So who wants to help me tell them?"

"Well, I gotta go work on Rage!" Michael said quickly.

"Book to write!" Ben walked out.

"I'm not stupid," Hunter walked away.

"Kinnetik," Ted added, walking out.

"I just...yeah," Emmett walked out with JR.

* * *

"Guys!" Alex called as he walked into the house, "I need to talk to you!"

"Alex, if that damn dog rips up my papers again, I'm going to slip something in his kibble," Brian snapped, "I can't _use_ the excuse that the dog ate my homework to Cynthia! She'd kick my ass!" he held the ripped up paper in his face.

Alex sighed, "Look, I really need to talk to you and dad."

"Well I'm-" Brian started.

"I have a boyfriend," Alex blurted out.

Brian sighed, "Okay, I'll go get him," he walked to the other room.

Alex flopped on the couch, letting out a long breath he'd been holding, only to get knots in his stomach when he saw Justin and Brian come in.

"You have a boyfriend," Justin sang.

"Yeah, you won't be so happy in a few minutes," Alex said quietly.

Justin sat beside Brian and the brunette's arm went instantly around his waist.

Alex swallowed, "Before I tell you anything, I'd like you to know that I love you guys. Even Brian. And I know you guys are probably going to be pissed but I love him," he took a deep breath, "My boyfriend's name is Derek Hobbs."

Brian looked at him in shock and Justin looked down.

Justin pursed his lips before sighing and smiling a little bit, "I'm happy for you."

Alex looked up, "Really?"

Justin swallowed, "Yeah. Just...y'know...no meeting the in-laws for a while."

"Brian?" Alex asked, "Are you okay?"

Brian was sitting there with wide hazel eyes, staring at him incredulously.

"Bri," Justin shook him a little bit.

"I'm fine," Brian said quickly, "Just...y'know...use protection, don't do drugs, don't drink and drive...don't go around Hobbs with a baseball bat."

"BRIAN!" Justin and Alex both yelled.

"Just saying," Brian snorted.

* * *

Brian watched as Justin kissed his way back up his chest after their previous activities and ran a hand through the blonde's hair.

Justin flopped down beside him, smiling at him.

"What?" Brian demanded.

Justin laughed quietly, "You're more shaken up about the fact that Alex is dating Derek."

"His dad bashed your fucking head in," Brian growled, "And he went to their _house_."

"According to Alex, he changed," Justin said lightly.

Brian pulled him closer, "It doesn't change a damn thing."

Justin sighed, closing his eyes.

"Oh no," Brian said quickly, "We're not done with our _activities_ yet," he purred.

"Oh, really?" Justin smirked, "I have to get up early and go make sure the company printed the- mph," he was cut off when Brian kissed him roughly.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontations and the Story

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE SIX – CONFRONTATIONS AND THE STORY**

"You better hope Alex doesn't find out about this," Justin said as he walked down the street with Brian, hand-in-hand.

"The kid will live," Brian scoffed, "And you said you want to do this."

"Well, I'm having second thoughts," Justin said nervously, "Let's just turn around and forget it."

"Nope," Brian said, "We're almost there."

Justin huffed, obviously annoyed with another emotion hidden underneath.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked.

Justin nodded, "Just a little bit nervous."

"Don't worry," Brian said, "I heard the kid plays football and soccer, not baseball."

Justin hit his arm, "I'll withhold sex."

"Now there's no need to take drastic measures, Sunshine," Brian kissed his cheek, "This is it," he looked up at the house.

Justin sighed, "You're _sure_ Derek is with Alex?"

"Yeah," Brian said, "They're training for the first game Friday."

"Aw, you listen to him talk at dinner," Justin smirked, "You always said you'd learned to tone him out."

Brian sighed dramatically, "I have to listen to the things I'm going to have to be _forced_ to go to."

Justin rolled his eyes as they walked up the pathway and froze up at the door.

Brian sighed, "Do you wanna go back?"

"No," Justin raised his head confidently, looking a lot like when he'd agreed to marry Brian...without the smile, "We're doing this for our son."

Brian swallowed, "I can't guarantee the police might need to be called if any injuries are sustained to him-"

Justin sighed, "Hold yourself back and ring the damn doorbell before I run away."

Brian looked at him for a second and rang the doorbell.

Justin swore his head was going to explode with all the thoughts that were racing through it those few moments it took Chris Hobbs to answer the door. What would happen? Yelling? Fighting?

Brian was standing slightly in front of Justin with a protective look on his face when Chris opened the door.

Chris sighed, "Hello."

Brian scoffed, "Hello."

Justin waved nervously, "Hey."

"So I'm guessing you want to discuss-" Chris started.

"Our son," Brian snapped, holding Justin's hand tightly.

Justin swallowed nervously.

"Alex said you've changed," Brian said, "Somehow I highly doubt that."

Chris sighed, "My son came out to me, Kinney, I kind of have to."

"So you didn't want to?" Brian smirked, pleased with the answer he got.

Chris glared at him, "I did and I have! I've changed, damn it! Why can't you just believe me?!"

"Considering you gave me brain damage, for one reason," Justin said quietly.

Brian nodded, "And destroying his pictures, harass him, and write for him to die on his locker," he started gripping Justin's hand tighter.

"You're cutting off my circulation," Justin whispered to his husband.

Brian released his grip a little bit and sighed, "I can't really trust that Alex is safe to come to your house."

"How do I prove that I've changed?" Chris sighed, "I want Derek to be happy. In order for that to happen, it seems that he wants Alex to be able to be around."

"You can prove it by going back in time and changing what happened," Brian snapped.

Chris sighed again, "I allow Derek to come over whenever he wants."

"He won't come over because he's afraid Brian is going to kill him," Justin glared at Brian.

Brian sighed, "I wouldn't harm a kid. I mean, I know I'm an asshole, but still, it's a kid," he glared at Chris, "He's the reason Alex can't come over here!"

"How about a trial?" Chris asked.

Brian and Justin narrowed their eyes.

"We're listening," Justin said suspiciously.

Chris sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time in five minutes, "The fourth of July is coming up and we plan on setting off fireworks. You and your friends-"

"Family," Justin said quietly, "They're our family."

"You and your family can all come over once to make sure there are no sadistic murdering machines in my house," Chris said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was," Brian deadpanned and sighed, "Fine. We'll be there. Have the boy pass on the information," he gripped Justin's hand again.

Chris nodded, shutting the door.

"Oh my God," Justin said in shock, "We just did that!"

Brian laughed as they walked away.

"Bri?" Justin asked.

"Yeah?" Brian asked.

"I think you broke my hand," Justin joked.

"Twat," Brian laughed, kissing him.

* * *

"You mean you've never seen it?" Emmett asked in shock, "And you've never heard the story?!" he demanded as Alex and Derek sat on the couch in Alex's house, Derek with a nervous look on his face. Even if Brian and Justin weren't here, he was still a little tense.

Alex scoffed, "I don't really think kids sit around watching their dads wedding video."

"It was amazing!" JR said, "Sit the fuck down, we're telling you a story!"

"No, if anyone has to tell that story, it's us," a voice said from the doorway and Derek jumped when he saw Brian and Justin walk in.

"And Michael and Ben have the copy of the video to figure out what they're doing for Hunter's," Justin said, "They needed an example."

"Well, let's _go_!" Emmett said, "Hey, boy toy, you come too!"

"You mean Derek?" Alex asked.

"Duh," Emmett said.

* * *

"Why are we watching this exactly?" Michael asked as he put the tape in.

"Because our son has never seen this horrible experience!" Brian said.

Justin slapped his arm, "Ass."

"Okay," Ben said, hitting play.

* * *

"_We are in the hotel room and we're going to sneak into Justin and Brian's room to say hi to the grooms," Michael's voice said behind the camera._

"_Do you have to do that?" Emmett whispered, "Brian is going to kick your ass."_

"_He can't, I'm the best man," Michael whispered and knocked on the door._

_He heard shuffling inside and the door opened, Brian peeking his head out._

"_What?" thirty-five year-old Brian demanded._

"_You guys need to start getting ready," Ben said._

"_Why the fuck is there a camera?" Brian demanded, __"Is Michael being a perv?"_

"_Ugh! No!" Michael said, "This is wedding documenting! One day you'll show this to your children!"_

"_You think we're going to have a kid together?" Brian looked at him incredulously._

* * *

"Nice," Alex commented.

"Fuck off," Brian said simply, "Things changed."

* * *

_"You can show Gus!" Michael pushed passed him into the room and Justin was under the covers, sleeping (and thankfully clothed)._

_"Be quiet," Brian snapped._

_"Did you wear him out?" Ted snorted._

_"New record," Brian laughed, "Five."_

* * *

"Ewe," Derek and Alex said.

"Shhh!" Emmett and JR said.

* * *

_"JUSTIN! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"_ _Emmett yelled loudly._

_Justin groaned, "Shut up."_

"_Fine, if you don't want to get married," Brian smirked._

_Justin snorted, "I'm awake."_

"_Get up," Brian yanked him out of the bed, "We need to get ready."_

_Michael turned the camera around so it was facing him, "We're in New York, New York! Brian's kicking us out right after their reception so he can go have sex."_

_Emmett took the camera, "I'm Emmett and I'm Justin's best man."_

_Michael snatched the camera back, "I'm Brian's best man. And Justin only settled for Emmett because Daphne couldn't make it."_

"_Daphne isn't a man!" Justin called from where he was getting his suit on._

"_Hey!" Emmett snapped, "Brian's side needs to take him up to the other room! He can't see Sunshine yet!"_

"_Emmett, it's a fucking suit," Brian groaned as he was pushed out of the room with Michael, Melanie, Hunter, and Ted._

_Emmett had the camera now, "Haha! He forgot the camera!"_

_Michael walked in and snatched the camera._

Another part came on after they had stopped recording while they got ready and Brian was standing at the end of the isle, whispering to Michael.

"_If you don't turn that thing off I'm going to kill you in your sleep," he snapped._

_Ben scoffed, "You wouldn't want to be put in jail for murder before you have your honeymoon._

"_True," Brian sighed, "Mikey, seriously!" he groaned._

"_No fucking way," Michael whispered, "This is HISTORIC! And you refused to invite my mother OR Justin's mother, so I promised I'd get every leg of the journey."_

_Emmett scoffed, "Is that why you were talking the whole way here? We figured you'd finally gone mad."_

_Michael glared at him._

"_Is he going to be coming soon?" Pastor Jim asked._

_Brian snorted, "Hell yeah, he will be __**soon**__."_

_Emmett sighed when Justin quickly walked down the aisle, trying to get the attention off of him as quickly as possible._

_Brian smirked, holding Justin's hands tightly._

"_We are gathered here today, in the sight of God-" The pastor started._

"_Hey," Brian snapped, "We talked about this."_

_The pastor sighed, "It seems one of the grooms has decided he doesn't want the ceremony at the beginning. The grooms would now like to say their vows."_

_They stood there in silence for a few seconds._

"_Oh, fine," Brian sighed, "I guess I'm going first."_

_Justin smiled at him._

"_Uh…sorry, pastor, I was a little tipsy when I wrote these," Brian said, fishing around in his pocket and found a piece of paper._

_Brian swallowed, "Sunshine, when I met you, I thought you were just a quick fuck."_

_Emmett groaned, "This is going to end horribly."_

_Ted elbowed him._

"_I guess you were the first to realize it could be something more," Brian said, "I figured that we would just keep fooling around with each other. When the prom accident happened, I was so scared," he pursed his lips, "I thought I'd lost you. I was there every night._

_I realized I didn't let you live with me out of pity, I did it because I cared about you. After the explosion, I thought I'd lost you. As I said at the time, I was so fucking scared," he squinted at the paper, "I can't read that part…uh…I love you and I'm so glad we decided to get married again."_

_Justin's cheeks were read as he started his, "I love you. I guess I always have since the first day. When I was with Ethan…it wasn't the same. It never was. I was actually…a little happen when he cheated," he chuckled, "It meant I could go back to you. When I was in New York, I missed you like hell. I'm glad I called you that day and I'm glad I came home. I love you."_

"_Okay," the pastor said, "Who has the rings?"_

_Michael handed Brian his and Emmett gave Justin his, smiling._

_Emmett sniffled._

"_Are you crying?" Ted whispered._

_Emmett nodded, sniffling and wiping his eyes._

"_Do you, Brian Kinney, take Justin Taylor to be your lawful wedded husband?" the pastor asked._

"_I do," Brian smirked at Justin._

"_Do you, Justin Taylor, take Brian Kinney to be your lawful wedded husband?" the pastor asked._

_Justin nodded, "I do."_

"_Now, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you married," the pastor said, "You can-"_

_Brian kissed Justin deeply._

* * *

The tape skipped again to what looked like a placeback in Pittsburgh Alex had been to once and Brian and Justin were dancing to "Here's To Us" by Halestorm.

* * *

_The camera zoomed in, obviously Michael trying to get a good shot._

_Brian pulled Justin closer, smiling, "I love you."_

_Justin smiled at him, "I love you too."_

"_Michael," Emmett whispered, "We have a problem."_

_Michael put the camera down on the table but it was still on Justin and Brian._

_You could see everyone run in front of the camera and go towards the door and you could see it behind Brian and Justin._

_A man with greasy hair was there, talking loudly._

_Brian pulled Justin closer, talking to him and spinning them around so he couldn't see him._

_Finally, Ben and Melanie drug the man out of the room and shut the door and locked it._

_The dance ended and Brian kissed Justin._

* * *

"You guys never said that happened!" Justin yelled.

"Who was that?" Alex demanded.

"My cheating ex-boyfriend," Justin said, "You guys never said a word!"

"And you thought the reception was perfect," Brian kissed him.

Justin sighed, "Yeah," he smiled, "Thanks," he pursed his lips, "What did he want?"

"He claimed he wanted to see you," Ben said, "Melanie and I got pissed and drug him out."

Justin smiled, "I love you guys."

"Oh, by the way, my dad said your dads said you're all coming over to set off fireworks!" Derek smiled.

Alex looked at Brian and Justin, "You guys actually talked to his dad?"

"Um…yeah," Justin rubbed the back of his neck, "We kind of went this morning."

Alex sighed, "They're so embarrassing."

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

_I guess it was a good thing that they talked to Mr. Hobbs. Maybe they'll get used to it and maybe they could trust them enough to let me hang out over there. Not that I trust him, I don't. I'm kind of tense around him, like Derek is with Brian._

_It's going to be an awkward relationship, but I love him. I think that's what will help us through this._

**_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_**

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	7. Chapter 7: Brian Kinney Gives a Shit!

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE SEVEN - BRIAN KINNEY GIVES A SHIT!**

**_Dear Journal,_**

_One day until we got to the Hobbs household. Brian seems...on edge. I don't know why. He's been walking around the house a lot at night, checking the security system, and I swore one night he even checked on __me__. He doesn't do that often. I mean, the last time he checked on me was when I was nine and it was thunder storming and dad wasn't home. I hate thunderstorms._

_He's at it again right now! I can hear him!_

**_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_**

* * *

"Okay, what the hell are you doing?" Alex demanded.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't scare the shit out of me, kid," Brian snapped, whipping around and glaring at the blonde.

"Well, I'd appreciate if you didn't wander around the house every night like a creeper," Alex crossed his arms.

Brian scoffed, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I was getting a drink."

Alex rolled his eyes; "You get drinks from the security system now?" he sat on the stool when Brian went to the fridge, "I want orange juice."

Brian gave him a look but sighed, getting two glasses out and pouring some kind of alcohol for himself and gave poured orange juice for Alex.

Alex looked at him suspiciously, "So, why were you checking the locks?"

Brian sighed, "I told you, I wasn't."

Alex stared at him, "Well?"

Brian rolled his eyes, "You're annoying, you know that?"

Alex shrugged and looked at him expectantly.

Brian sighed again, "Okay, well, there's been a bunch of robberies and people keep hearing gun shots around town. Okay? God, I'm allowed to give a shit," he rolled his eyes.

Alex smirked, "You mean you care."

Brian scoffed, "Whatever you want to call it."

Alex smiled.

"You know I'm going to go back to thinking you're annoying tomorrow, right?" Brian smirked.

Alex laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way, _papa_," he smirked.

Brian pointed at him, "I said none of that shit. It's Brian; I'm not your biological dad."

Alex laughed again, "'Night, Brian," he rolled his eyes and went into his room.

* * *

"I don't want to come," Michael whined as they all walked down the street.

"We have to support Justin," Emmett explained.

"Yeah," Ben agreed.

"Wouldn't want him to freak out," Ted muttered and Brian and Justin slapped his head at the same time.

"Shut up, Theodore," Brian snapped as they walked up to the house and Alex knocked on the door.

Derek opened the door, "Hi, Alex."

Alex smiled, kissing him.

"Whoa," JR and Emmett said.

Brian grabbed the back of Alex's t-shirt and pulled him back before Derek could deepen the kiss.

"Um…here, you guys can come in. We're going to set off fireworks outback with my uncle and his son. My dad's friend, Ethan Gold, is here too."

All their eyes widened.

"Just keeps getting better," Brian said under his breath and tightened his arm –if it was even possible- around Justin's waist.

"How the hell is he friends with the fiddler?" Emmett hissed to JR.

"Because life is twisted," JR whispered back as they walked outside and sat on the porch, ignoring Ethan. Except Brian; he glared at him.

Meanwhile, out in the yard by the lake close to their house, away from the awkward situation on the porch, Derek was introducing Alex to his uncle and cousin.

"This is my boyfriend, Alex Taylor-Kinney," Derek introduced him, smiling; "This is my uncle Leo and his son, Jesse."

"Nice to meet you," Jesse smiled.

Jesse had shaggy black hair and brown eyes, just like his dad; only Leo's was cut up to his ears.

"After we run out of fireworks, our neighbors are filthy rich- well, more than us. They set off this huge display and we get a free show," Derek explained, smiling.

Alex pursed his lips, "You'll have to excuse some of my family if they seem tense. They…don't really like the sounds of explosion."

Leo's eyes widened, "They were in that accident in 2005? At the club?"

Alex nodded, "You know about it?"

"I was in it," Leo smiled sadly; "I was in the hospital for weeks with burns."

Alex sighed, "Michael was in for a really long time. My dad and the others were pretty lucky. Emmett was kind of traumatized for a few weeks, though."

"I had a lot of therapy," Leo laughed quietly, "I think that's where my brother started accepting some things. The acceptance was really there after Derek came out though," he ruffled Derek's hair.

"Ugh," Derek fixed his hair.

Alex laughed, "I like it like that."

Derek messed up his hair.

Alex rolled his eyes, slapping his hands.

"Oh, really?" Derek smirked and picked the blonde up, throwing him over his shoulder.

Alex hit his back, "Knock it off! My dads are here!"

"Exactly," he walked over and put him on the swing, sitting beside him.

Alex rolled his eyes, "You're just showing off."

"Exactly," Derek kissed him quickly.

* * *

Justin sighed, gritting his teeth as he sat beside Brian, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked as he watched Alex and Derek jump back just before a firework shot into the sky loudly.

Justin nodded.

"Hey, fiddler!" Emmett snapped, "Eyes on the fireworks, asshole!"

Ethan rolled his eyes, sitting beside Chris and drinking a beer.

Brian took a swig, glaring at Ethan and turned back to the bright fireworks going off in the sky, then glanced at Alex and Derek, checking on them. They were looking through a box of fireworks. Well, Alex was and Derek was checking out his ass.

_The next generation of us,_ Brian thought, laughing to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Justin bumped him.

Brian laughed, "That Alex doesn't have a nerd friend, a friend that can never get laid, or a flamboyant friend yet."

Justin raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing," Brian smiled.

* * *

Brian waited until he made sure the others were gone and Alex and Justin were in the car until he decided to talk to Chris.

"Do you trust me now?" Chris asked.

Brian scoffed, "I'll never trust you. I just know you won't hurt my kid."

Chris sighed.

"And if you ever even _think_ of it, I'll know," Brian growled, "And instead of hitting you, this time I'll kill you."

Chris sighed, "Same to you."

Brian laughed bitterly, "I'd never lay a hand on a kid unless I'm giving them a swirly."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing," Brian pursed his lips, "Just remember what I said," and walked to the car, getting in and starting it.

"What were you doing?" Alex demanded instantly.

"Nothing," Brian scoffed, "I asked the asshole for more beer and he said no," he lied and drove down the road.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	8. Chapter 8: How to Save a Life

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
****SEASON ONE  
****EPISODE EIGHT - HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

"For lab partners this semester it will be Ms. Hudson and Ms. Novotny-Bruckner, Mr. Hobbs and Ms. Porter, Mr. Taylor-Kinney and Mr. Hernandez, and Mr. Scotts and Ms. Scotts," the teacher announced in biology and started giving directions when a Derek threw him a note from where he sat behind him.

They had small classes so there was more "one-on-one" time with students for better scores on the SATs.

**Help. Me. -Derek**

Alex laughed quietly.

**No help me. I'm stuck with the weirdo. -Alex**

**I'm stuck with a ****GIRL****! -Derek**

**Oh yeah. Cooties:) -Alex**

"Please pair up at the lab tables and start your assignment," the teacher said, eyeing Derek and Alex wearily.

Derek and Alex rolled their eyes, taking separate tables.

Alex sighed and turned around on the stool, looking at Trip Hernandez. His hair was blonde their freshman year. They were sophomores now and he dyed it blood red. He had brown eyes and black glasses. He usually wore weird clothes. He was wearing a purple t-shirt with an old comic book script on it; it looked vaguely like X-Men. There was a short sleeved, yellow and black, plaid shirt over it and it was unbuttoned with black skinny jeans and converse shoes with writing all over them.

"Hi," Alex said cautiously.

Trip scoffed, "Great, another person who doesn't want to be with the freak."

"I didn't mean..." Alex pursed his lips.

Trip rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh."

"I'm Alex," he said, "I guess we kind of got off on the wrong foot."

"I'm Trip," he said, shaking Alex's hand with his own pale one.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Trip became good friends with both Derek and Alex, even coming to the diner with them after school.

Trip played trumpet in the band. The band usually practiced next to the soccer field so they got to hang out afterwards. The band always played at the games too, so they were rehearsing for the game in two weeks.

"I want to play _American Idiot_, but the band director is a bitch," Trip laughed as they sat in the library writing notes and studying for their biology project.

Alex laughed, "You want to play it at the first game? Good luck with that. You guys have been practicing the school anthem for weeks.

"It's so boring though," Trip whined.

Alex laughed when his phone buzzed.

**JR:** Derek wants you to meet him in the back parking lot.

Alex raised an eyebrow. JR usually added faces and spammed him again and again.

"I'll be back," Alex said and got up, "JR texted me Derek wants me to meet him in the parking lot."

"'Kay," Trip said, "Use protection."

Alex glared at him playfully and walked out.

* * *

Alex looked around the parking lot and sighed. If JR was playing another prank-

His phone went off.

**JR:** Turn around.

Alex whipped around saw three football players and one holding JR's pink bedazzled phone.

"What the fuck?" Alex demanded.

"Aww, miss your boyfriend?" one of them smirked.

"Fuck off, Anderson," Alex glared and went to leave.

"We aren't done talking," the quarterback, Dylan, grabbed his arm roughly and whipped him around.

Alex scowled, "Let. Me. Go. Now."

Dylan laughed and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Alex's vision blurred for a second when his head hit the pavement and he felt punches being thrown, his stomach being kicked.

They left when his vision started to get black and left him lying there before he finally went unconscious.

* * *

JR walked into the library, "Trip!"

"Huh?" he looked up and pushed his glasses back up.

"Have you seen my phone?" JR asked, "Someone took it from my locker."

"No," Trip said.

JR went to walk away.

"Wait!" Trip said, "Alex said he got a text from you and it said to meet Derek in the parking lot."

Their eyes widened at the same time and they ran out of the library.

* * *

Brian and Justin pushed passed everyone at the hospital. The man at the desk had given them the number of the room.

"Brian! Justin!" they heard someone call from the entrance and they turned around and saw Derek run up to them.

"What the hell happened?" Derek demanded as they ran down the hallway.

"No idea," Justin said.

"We just got a call at Kinnetik and came here," Brian added as they ran into the room.

Alex laughed, "Well, jeez, you're all making a huge fuss over me."

Derek threw himself at Alex and hugged him, "Damnit! Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Justin demanded.

"Those fucking football players stole my phone and texted Alex to meet Derek in the parking lot. The bastards beat the shit out of him!" JR yelled and smirked at Hunter.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alex said quickly, "Why are you two smirking?"

"No reason," they chorused and JR whispered something in Emmett's ear.

Emmett laughed.

Alex looked at them suspiciously and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Brian was the first to ask.

Alex raised an eyebrow and then sighed, "Check it out. I have stitches in my head. JR and Trip said there was blood everywhere."

Derek groaned, "Please don't talk about that and let me see."

Alex sighed, sitting up and wincing so Derek could see the stitches in his blonde hair.

"Damn," Derek said, "I'm killing them. Then making the coach make them run laps until they puke."

"I heard she's from hell," Alex mused.

Derek smiled at him and sat beside him.

Justin was still standing there in shock before he finally snapped out of it, "Do you have a concussion? No scarring, right? Is anything broken?"

"Jeez, _mom_, calm down," Alex rolled his eyes, "No concussion, surprisingly. Nothing broken and no scars."

Justin sighed in relief.

"Excuse us," Hunter said.

"We have to...go get food from the diner!" JR said quickly, "Let's go, Hunter!"

* * *

"I learned a few things on the streets," Hunter explained, "And that is to always use the element of surprise."

JR smirked, "Good. They usually walked behind the bleachers together."

"Time for REVENGE!" Hunter yelled loudly.

"Yeah, you sure learned everything about the element of surprise," JR scoffed.

"Fuck off," Hunter rolled his eyes.

* * *

In the end, JR got suspended and Hunter got in trouble with Michael and Ben for encouraging "bad behavior" in his 'sister'.

Justin had drug Brian down to the school today.

"YOU SAID THERE WOULDN'T BE ANY TROUBLE!" Justin screamed, "THAT IS MY SON! HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN A CONCUSSION!"

Brian sighed, leaning in the doorway while his husband ranted at the dean.

"Mr. Taylor, these-" the dean started, flustered.

"Taylor-_Kinney_," the blonde snapped.

"These boys are being expelled," the dean said, "For this and drugs on school premises at another time."

"Oh," Justin said, "Okay, then," he shrugged and walked out.

"Nice seeing you," Brian told the dean and walked out.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	9. Chapter 9: Recovery

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
****SEASON ONE  
****EPISODE NINE - RECOVERY**

"Hello!" Derek said when Brian opened the door.

Brian sighed, "You're really fucking annoying with the manners. I raised that kid right, he doesn't have any," he pointed towards Alex's room.

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, "How is he?"

"Well, considering he's only been out of bed twice today-" Brian started his sarcastic retort.

"Where's Justin today?" Derek asked.

"Working at Kinnetik," Brian sighed, "Cynthia suggested I stay home with the twerp."

"Has Trip visited?" Derek asked.

"Oh, yeah," Brian said, "He showed up at six in the fucking morning and while Alex was sleeping ranted to me about fucking NASA."

Derek laughed, "Is he awake now?"

"Yeah," Brian rolled his eyes, "I heard him cussing at that damn video game about five minutes ago. I knew I shouldn't have gotten him a DSi for Christmas."

Derek laughed again, walking into his boyfriend's room where he was watching a movie, "What are you watching?"

"Nothing," Alex turned the movie off quickly, "I have a question though."

"Shoot," Derek smiled.

"In the future, if there's some sadistic game where you people have to play to get food and it's a fight to the death and my name gets picked would you volunteer for me?" Alex blurted out quickly.

Derek burst out laughing, "You were watching the_ Hunger Games_?!"

"Shut up!" Alex crossed his bruised arms.

"Yes, I would volunteer for you," Derek said, trying to suppress his giggles.

Alex flopped back on the bed and Derek laughed, climbing in beside him, "Stop pouting and turn the movie back on," he kissed his cheek.

Alex muttered to himself and turned to TV back on.

* * *

"You want me to go fucking bowling?" Alex demanded, looking at Brian and Justin incredulously.

"You don't have to bowl," Justin said, "Actually, you're not allowed to bowl, you sprained your ankle."

Alex huffed, "Can I bring people?"

Brian glared, "No."

Justin hit his arm, "Sure you can, Alex."

Alex walked into his room and turned on Skype.

**Requesting conversation with Derek_Hobbs:) and TrippyTripBadass.**

**Conversations accepted.**

"What's up?!" Trip asked happily.

"Your user name is stupid," Derek snorted.

"Fuck off, hooker," Trip smirked.

Alex sighed, "One; Derek isn't a hooker. Two; Trip's name isn't stupid. It's settled. Now, do you guys want to go bowling?"

"Do I get to keep the shoes?" Trip asked.

"You're not even poor! You live in a mansion! You're just fucking weird!" Derek snorted.

Trip rolled his eyes, "I'll come, Alex."

"That's what he said," Derek laughed, "I'm coming too, babe."

"That's what he said," Trip smirked and went offline.

Derek scoffed, "See you soon," and went offline.

* * *

"Strike!" Brian smirked happily, "Take that, Honeycutt."

They had divided each other up into two teams. Emmett got to pick his and Brian got to picks. On Emmett's team was JR –obviously-, Ted, Debbie, and Ben. On Brian's team was Justin, Michael, Trip, and Derek. Alex –like Justin said- had to sit out.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Brian, we just started the game and no one else has bowled, only you would think of that as an accomplishment," he got up and threw the ball down the alley and got a strike then turned to Brian, "Take that, Kinney, he said, making his voice deep to mock him.

Trip jumped up and grabbed a ball, throwing it and getting a strike also.

"This is going to be interesting," Alex told Derek, his head on his shoulder.

Derek laughed, "Yeah. But I suck, so just wait."

Alex rolled his eyes.

They bowled almost all strikes –except Ted- until it was Derek's turn.

Alex watched as he bowled and managed to get a split.

"Haha!" Emmett said, "You can forfeit now!"

Derek pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the alley, throwing the ball. It hit one pin and the pin rolled across and hit another.

His team cheered.

Derek walked over and flopped down beside Alex, smiling, "Do I get a victory kiss?"

"It was one time," Alex said, "I think you have to bowl, like, eight more times."

"It was still badass!" JR said, "Just kiss your boyfriend, asshole."

Alex laughed, kissing Derek deeply, and the latter instantly wrapped his arms around the bottom of Alex's back.

"Hey! Bowling alley! Save it for the storage closet at the school!" Brian snapped.

Derek laughed, pulling away.

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

_I'm high. I know that much. I think I got high while Derek and Trip were here but they had to go home and I was sooo bored so I figured I'd talk to this book. Well, I can't talk to you because that would be weird, but I can write at you. See? I'm doing it right now._

_I beat my video game! Hahaha take that Nintendo Company!_

_Well, I'm bored again. Bye!_

**_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_**

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	10. Chapter 10: The Other Parent

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE TEN - THE OTHER PARENT**

"This is fun," Trip giggled the next day while he took a drag off of the joint, "I'm glad your dads are too high to notice when they go for their stash."

Derek rolled his eyes, taking it from his hands and taking a drag himself.

Alex had his head in Derek's lap, staring at the ceiling while he took a drag and then handed it to JR.

"You guys are my best friends," JR said, "Which is pretty sad because Alex is my cousin and the only reason I know you two is from hi-m," she choked and took another drag.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Shit," Alex said, sobering up instantly.

Derek put it out and JR turned the fan off while Trip went to find some spray to make the air smell better.

Alex waited until Trip sprayed something and ran to the door and opened it, "Mom? Um...shit," he shut the door in her face, "Guys, it's my mom."

"Fuck!" Trip said, "Dude, did she see your tattoo?!"

Alex had a tattoo around his right shoulder and his sleeves had been rolled up. It was a permanent one he had gotten when he was with Derek's uncle. That guy was really cool.

"I don't know," Alex rolled down his sleeves, "Okay, let's all take a deep breath and act casual."

"Right," Trip sighed.

Alex opened the door, "Sorry about that. Hey, Gus," he said to the ten year-old.

Gus waved, "Hi."

"Fuck, get your shirt back on," Alex heard someone whisper.

"Who else is here?" Lindsay smiled.

"Uh...my friends. Dad and Brian are at Kinnetik," he explained quickly.

"I'd love to meet your friends!" Lindsay smiled.

"Uh...sure," Alex lead her in the house, "This is Derek Hobbs and Trip Hernandez. You know JR already."

"Wow, look at you!" Lindsay laughed, "You grew up!"

"Yeah," JR shrugged.

"Wait...did you say H-" Lindsay started.

Alex sighed, "Yeah, we've established that. He's his son but Justin and Chris kind of made up."

Lindsay stared at him for a second and Trip let out a bubbly laugh, leading to him getting elbowed in the rips by JR.

Lindsay looked at them suspiciously, "Well, Melanie is coming tomorrow to visit?"

"Is that the bitch you were talking out?" Trip let out another giggle and JR smacked him.

"No, I was taking about the algebra teacher," Alex glared at him.

"I'm Alex's boyfriend!" Derek blurted out.

"Wait a second!" Lindsay grabbed Alex's head and sniffed his hair, "You smell like smoke!" she looked at them all, "Are you guys high?"

"We're really good at covering it up, huh?" Trip giggled.

* * *

"You were getting high?" Michael demanded.

Alex, Derek, Trip, and JR were all sitting on the couch while the parents yelled and paced. Trip was thankful -for once- that his parents were the absent type and they were on a three month trip to Paris.

"Yeah," Alex said quietly.

"Your son is a horrible influence on mine," Chris told Justin.

Justin scoffed, "Your son is a horrible influence on mine!"

"Let's just blame Trip," Brian volunteered.

"Why you gotta hate?!" Trip demanded.

"Good idea," Chris told Brian, "Wait...where did they get the joint?"

Brian and Justin looked at each other nervously, "No idea."

"Derek! Drugs are bad! We had this talk!" Chris said.

Derek sighed, "But it's fun."

"No more drugs!" Michael said, "Justin, Brian, learn to hide things better."

JR scoffed; "Who says we didn't get it from you two?" she looked at Ben and Michael.

"Or you?" Derek turned to Chris.

"Did you?" Chris asked.

"No, we got it from their bedroom drawer," Trip shrugged, "You guys have a lot of condoms."

Justin and Brian glared at him.

"You're grounded!" Brian said.

"That's his job! You can't do that!" Alex yelled.

"You're grounded!" Justin said simply.

"You're grounded too!" Chris told Derek.

"So are you!" Michael and Ben told JR.

"Heh," Trip got up and walked out.

"ASSHOLE!" Alex yelled after him.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm grounded," Alex said as they sat in the library studying, "The only reason I'm here is because I have to work on this damn project."

"Well...we could make out in the bathroom," Derek offered.

Alex sighed, "No freaking way. I'm not a slut."

"Uh...didn't you say your dad used to-" Trip started.

"Exactly," Alex rolled his eyes, "My dads are at work until six. Derek, you can come over after school."

"Your mom is a bitch, by the way," Trip said, "She found my parents' number and called them and now I'm grounded."

"I know she is," Alex growled.

"When is she going back?" JR asked, "Because I never finished that joint."

Alex sighed, "I don't know."

"JR, Brian flushed it," Derek rolled his eyes.

JR groaned, "This is horrible."

"Worse than the time my dad made me watch the _Yellow Submarine_ five times with him while he was sick," Alex snorted.

Derek laughed quietly, "Poor you."

"I don't need your pity," Alex kissed him.

"Yeah, you do," Derek smirked.

"Whoa," Trip looked across the library, "Who the hell is that?"

Alex looked in his direction. There was a tall boy with platinum -obviously dyed- blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Someone who needs to stop dressing like he's five," JR looked the guy up and down, "Good thing he's hot."

"Oh, I know him," Alex said, "That's Dustin Johnson, he just moved here from Australia."

Trip stared at the guy, "I'm going to talk to him."

Alex looked over his friend's outfit. Red skinny jeans, white t-shirt with Batman on it, red plaid pull over and a red toboggan.

"Good luck with that," Alex rolled his eyes as Trip ran away.

"Think he'll get lucky?" JR asked.

"Hell no," Derek laughed.

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

_I hate it when my mom visits. Even though she's at a hotel with Melanie and Gus, she somehow finds a way to embarrass me. I was having fun with my friends! Then she ratted me out. She could have just kept it to herself._

_Derek and I are getting closer...which is kind of freaking me out. Prom is in a week, I'm on the prom committee even though I'm not attending. I haven't exactly found a way to tell Derek I don't want to come._

**_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_**

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	11. Chapter 11: Prom

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE ELEVEN - PROM**

"Come with me," Derek whined the day before prom, flopping on his boyfriend's bed.

"I can't," Alex said simply, "I have this project due soon."

"That's not the reason and you know it," Derek sighed, "C'mon, I won't leave your side."

"Look," Alex said, "I'd really like to go with you...it's just...I'm nervous...and after what happened with my dad, I just really don't want to go."

Derek sighed, "But Trip got a date. Don't you want to see him make a fool of himself?"

"Yes," Alex said, handing him a camcorder, "So you can take a video for me."

Derek groaned, "Alex-"

"I'm not going," Alex said simply, sitting Indian style on the bed while writing.

Derek sighed, "Fine."

Alex raised an eyebrow. Derek was giving up? That's a new one. He was a little suspicious because his boyfriend had been bugging him for days so he wouldn't just stop, he was very stubborn.

Derek kissed him, "I'm not going either."

"No, Derek, enjoy your prom," Alex kissed him back.

Derek sighed, "You are so difficult."

"I know," Alex smiled.

* * *

"Wake up!" JR yelled loudly, marching into Alex's room with Derek, Trip, and Dustin following behind them.

"What the hell?" Alex demanded, "It's Saturday! Fuck off!"

"We need your help," JR said, "Since you're forcing Derek to go to prom without you, he needs an outfit. We all do. Will you come to the mall with us to pick stuff out? You're the offspring of Brian so you should know your way around the Armani."

"One; I am _Justin's_ offspring. Two; my closet is limited to two dress shirts, a dress suit, and mostly t-shirts and jeans," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Too bad!" JR yanked him up, "Get dressed!"

* * *

After getting three outfits for Dustin, Trip, and Derek, and a dress for JR, they were walking down the street.

"My grandfather sent me a gift last night," Trip said, "It's this freaking amazing skateboard."

"Lucky you," Alex scoffed, "I've never met my grandfather."

"Why not?" Dustin asked.

"Because he's a grade A asshole," JR snorted, "When Alex's dad came out, he hit him!"

Derek rolled his eyes and whispered, "Look at that guy's ugly coat," he told them, looking at the guy in front of them, carrying a brief case with a brown pea coat.

"EWE!" Trip laughed.

"Guys! We were telling a story!" JR scolded, "Anyways, he stayed with Brian until Alex's grandmother convinced him to bring Justin back."

"Then the asshole wanted my dad to deny who he was!" Alex said, "So Brian said 'that's not love, that's hate'," he smiled, "They told me this story a million times."

"Me too," JR said, "Anyways, a while later, everyone was at Babylon-"

"Except Ben," Alex pointed out, hands in his pockets as they walked, "Michael was still MADLY in love with Brian at the time," he giggled.

"Anyways, the dude came up to him and called Uncle Brian a pervert!" JR said, "He tried to beat him up!"

"That's horrible," Dustin shook his head, "Is that why your dad won't let you meet him?"

"I don't _want_ to meet the asshole," Alex snorted, "Ugh, this guy is slow, c'mon."

"WALK FASTER, ASSHOLE!" Trip yelled and the guy whipped around.

"Oh my gosh!" Alex said, "I am SO sorry! He doesn't know how to think before he talks! Trip! Apologize! Now!"

"Make me, Taylor!" Trip stuck his tongue out.

"Bitch, don't MAKE me correct you!" Derek yelled.

"_Taylor-Kinney_," Trip rolled his eyes, "Calm your ass, skippy."

"There isn't really a difference," Dustin pointed out.

"There is a HUGE difference," the man said.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Uh…who the fuck are you? The last name police?"

They all tried to suppress their laughter.

"My name is Craig Taylor," the man snapped.

Alex's eyes widened and he turned to the others.

"Let's bail," Derek whispered quickly and they all ran passed him.

* * *

After they got back to the house, there was a knock at the door.

"BRIAN!" They ran out.

Brian raised an eyebrow, "What do you guys want?"

"Um…don't answer the door," Trip said, "We got chased home by a werewolf and he wants to eat us."

"I'm letting him in then," Brian said sarcastically.

"Brian! Wait!" Alex said quickly.

Brian sighed, "What?!"

"Um…I kind of…pissed off Craig Taylor," Alex shuffled his feet.

"What?!" Brian demanded.

"It was Trip's fault!" Derek said, "We were walking and telling the story about him! But we didn't know he was in front of us until Trip yelled at him to move because he was walking slow."

Brian groaned, "Don't you guys ever get tired of starting trouble?"

"No, not really," Trip and Dustin smiled.

Brian narrowed his eyes, "You're lucky Justin isn't home. He would be having a fit," he walked over to the door, "What?"

Craig glared at him, "I need to speak with my son."

"He's at work," Brian glared, "I can help you with whatever you need, you don't need to bother him."

Craig sighed, "Do you two…have a kid?"

"Yes, his name is Alex," Brian crossed his arms.

"He and his friends insulted me," Craig said.

"Alex! Come apologize to this guy!" Brian yelled.

"No!" Alex yelled.

"NOW!" Brian screamed.

Alex walked out and smirked, "You have my deepest apologies, Mr. Taylor."

Brian smiled, "There," and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

_I met my grandfather for the first time today. He's an ass and I have the feeling we haven't seen the last of him._

_Tonight is prom, I think I'll let them drink the spiked punch and dance all night. Call of Duty is calling for me._

**_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_**

* * *

"Hey," Derek said, walking into Alex's room that night, "Let's go for a walk."

Alex looked at him. He was wearing a short sleeved dress shirt with a tie and jeans. "Why?" he asked, suspicious.

"Please?" Derek asked.

Alex sighed, getting up and taking his hand.

"Want to change out of your pajamas?" Derek chuckled.

"You said the other day you thought they were sexy," Alex whined.

Derek smiled, putting his forehead on Alex's and kissed him, "I do, but this is a special occasion."

Alex looked at him wearily and opened his closet door, grabbing a white dress shirt that was a little baggy, a pair of jeans, a black tie, and a hat.

"Better?" Alex laughed, holding them up and getting dressed right in front of Derek.

"You're a tease. You know that, right?" Derek said, looking at his boyfriend's body.

Alex rolled his eyes, buttoning his shirt up and tying the tie easily.

"That's one thing you didn't inherit," Derek smiled, "I've seen your dad try to tie one of those."

Alex laughed and Derek wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him.

Alex smiled and pushed Derek back a little before the brunet could kiss his neck, "How about that walk?"

Derek smiled, "Let's do that."

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" Alex demanded, looking up at the school, "I told you I'm not going-"

"Who said anything about going in there?" Derek asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow and Derek grabbed his hand, walking around the side of the building.

There was a picnic table there with a candle on it and the window was open so they could hear the music inside.

"I'm confused," Alex pursed his lips.

"This is our prom," Derek grabbed his hands, "We're here late and we made it just in time for the last song. So you're dancing with me."

Alex smiled and kissed him quickly and wrapped his arms around his neck, "You have to have me back by eleven anyways."

"It's Friday night," Derek said, "I doubt they'll miss you with all the sex they're having."

"They would," Alex smiled, "Seriously? They overplayed this song after _Armageddon _came out."

"I think this is an amazing song," Derek said, pulling Alex closer as they song played, _Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_.

Alex smiled, "It's our first dance. I'll always remember it," he kissed him again.

"I love you," Derek breathed out when Alex pulled away.

Alex looked at him in shock for a second before his face broke out in a huge grin, "I love you too."

* * *

"Shh," Alex whispered when they came into the house and heard a song playing.

"Aww," JR whispered.

"That's adorable," Trip said, taking out the camcorder Alex had given them.

"Remember your prom?" Brian asked.

Justin hit his arm, "No."

"Right," Brian shook his head, "Remember the video Daphne showed you?"

"Yes," Justin smiled.

Brian twirled him around, "This is the song we danced to."

"_Save the Last Dance_?" Trip whispered, "That's so romantic."

"I thought he didn't do romantic when he was thirty?" JR asked.

Alex smiled, "I guess there was a few moments. You guys should get home."

JR shrugged, "My dads won't mind."

"My dad knows that prom doesn't end until eleven thirty," Derek whispered, "I still have twenty minutes."

"Well," Trip said after the song ended and shut off the camera, opening and shutting the door.

"We're back!" Alex called.

Justin smiled, "You decided to go after all?"

Alex smiled, "Sort of. I'll explain tomorrow."

"How was your date, red?" Brian asked.

"Fucking hot," Trip smiled, "His name was Dustin Johnson and he's Australian."

"What about you?" Justin asked JR.

"Well, I danced with four guys," JR shrugged and rubbed her arm nervously, "And someone else I wanted to dance with."

"Katie Adams!" Trip piped up.

"Bite me," JR growled, straightening her neon green dress.

Brian laughed, "Alright, Derek, get home before your dad throws a fit. JR, get home before Mikey becomes even more of a prude," he sighed and looked at Trip, "Are you buzzed?"

"Kinda," Trip said.

Brian rolled his eyes, "You can stay on the couch."

"AWESOME!" Trip yelled and stumbled a little, flopping on the couch.

"Bye," Derek kissed Alex deeply and ran out of the house, JR following quickly.

"He said it!" Justin smiled.

"Said what?" Alex demanded.

"He said 'I love you'," Justin was practically jumping.

Brian rolled his eyes and went into their bedroom.

"Yeah," Alex blushed, "I didn't want to go in so he did this thing outside of the school. He opened the window so we could hear the music and lit a candle. Then we danced outside."

Justin smiled, "Song?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "_Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_ by Aerosmith."

Justin hugged him, "You grew up to fast."

Alex laughed, "So did you, its okay, old man."

Justin rolled his eyes, "I'm going to go to bed and sleep."

"Sure you are," Alex said sarcastically.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	12. Chapter 12: Hunter Says 'I Do'

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE TWELVE – HUNTER SAYS 'I DO'**

**_Dear Journal,_**

_Hunter is getting married today. I have to wear a tux. Ugh. Brian –of course- is enjoying any chance to wear more Armani than usual, dad is trying to tie his tie, and Michael and Ben are being spazzes. What's new? Nothing about this situation at all._

_Thankfully Derek is coming to the wedding or I'd be bored out of my mind._

_Something is wrong with him lately. He's acting like a horny little squirrel with all the groping and making out we've been doing. Oh well._

**_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_**

* * *

"I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to tie this," Alex glared at the tie in his hand.

"Don't ask me," Justin snorted.

"I need a clip on," Alex muttered.

Derek laughed, "Here," he tied it around his neck for him.

"Next generation," Brian muttered under his breath again.

Justin sighed, "What are you going on about?"

"Maybe he's going senile," Alex suggested.

Brian slapped his head.

"Abuse!" Alex slapped his hands.

"We need to go, guys," Justin finally spoke up, grabbing Alex and Brian's hands to make them stop hitting each other.

Alex rolled his eyes and Derek wrapped his arms around his waist.

Brian looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

Derek quickly let go and blushed.

"Let's go," Brian said, "Wouldn't want Mikey to freak out."

"If he isn't already," Justin laughed, grabbing his hand and walking out the door.

Derek kissed Alex quickly and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Alex laughed and pulled away, "What's gotten into you lately?"

"I love you," Derek shrugged, "And when we started dating you said I could kiss you whenever I wanted."

Alex laughed, "I love you too. But don't be all over me when my dads are around. I already have to make sure Brian doesn't bite people that touch me."

"You make him sound like a guard dog," Derek took his hand and walked out of the house.

"Uncle Emmett called him the 'Guard Brian' a while back," Alex smiled, going to open the back door and Derek grabbed it quickly, opening the door for him.

Alex rolled his eyes, getting in and scooting over to Derek could get in.

"Derek, are you being a suck up or something?" Brian asked.

Justin laughed, "It doesn't hurt to be chivalrous, Bri."

"Chivalrous?" Brian laughed, "This isn't the twentieth century."

Justin laughed, "I recall you opening doors for me all the time."

"Because I don't want to chase you off again," Brian smirked while he drove down the road.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Sure, that's it," he said sarcastically.

Derek laughed, "You guys are awesome."

"Sucking up again," Brian rolled his eyes, "Do you want second base with blondie back there or something?"

"Who says we haven't been to second base?" Alex crossed his arms.

Brian scoffed, "Me."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Did you put a camera in my room or something, perv?"

"No," Brian rolled his eyes, "I can tell."

"It's true, he can," Justin pointed out, "He's an expert."

Derek sighed.

"No, we haven't," Alex rolled his eyes, "Happy?"

"That my son doesn't know how to lie? No," Brian scoffed.

"Brian, you're reversing life lessons," Justin turned around, "Lying is bad."

Alex rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What if-" Michael started.

"Mikey," Brian sighed, "We're not going to run out of food at the reception, the DJ has a specific list, they both have their vows, their first dance song is picked out, calm the fuck down."

Michael took a deep breath and Ben laughed, walking up and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"He's been freaking out since he woke up this morning," Ben laughed.

"Because Callie's parents have been horrible all morning!" Michael snapped.

Ben sighed, "That's true. They're totally opposed to the marriage but they want Callie to be happy so they're here and brooding."

Brian scoffed, "Just let me know if you want me to talk to them."

"Brian, we don't need you to go messing with the heterosexuals," Ben rolled his eyes.

"I like pissing them off," Brian shrugged.

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Is everything ready?" Hunter ran over.

"I'll go check and see if Callie is and then we can get this show on the road!" Michael smiled and ran off.

"He is so the wife," Brian said under his breath and Justin hit his arm playfully.

Brian looked around, "Where the hell is the kid?"

Justin looked around and sighed, "I'll go find him."

"No," Brian grabbed his arm, "I will," he walked off quickly.

"Did anyone tell you he's a little bit overprotective?" Ben asked.

"A few people," Justin said, "My mom, Debbie, Tucker, you, Michael, Em, Ted, Alex-"

"I get it," Ben laughed.

Emmett walked over, "Ready to get this show on the road?"

"We better be," Ben sighed, "We're paying you."

Emmett smiled, "I'm the wedding planner, I don't do free labor."

* * *

Brian grabbed the back of Alex and Derek's shirts and pulled them apart from where they were making out in the other room.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to make out in a church?" Brian demanded.

"You told me anywhere was an appropriate place," Alex said, looking at him incredulously.

Brian sighed, "I was thinking when you were older. Knock it off and get to the wedding," he shoved them out of the room.

* * *

The reception was beautiful in a word. Hunter wanted blue and Callie wanted purple. The tables were decorated and most of the people there were drunk.

JR leaned on the table in her purple dress; she was one of Callie's bridesmaids.

"I don't like the in-laws," Alex told her, leaning on Derek, "They're ASSHOLES!"

"Who bought you the drinks?" JR demanded.

"I don't know…I think the bartender," Alex said, blinking, "I stood around looking depressed long enough and he asked if he bought me a drink if I would go away. I said yeah and he bought me a bunch."

"Me too," Derek said happily, his speech slurring a little bit.

"I like this place," Alex giggled, "The lights are all flashy."

"Hey!" Brian walked over, "Next time you two decide to drink make sure I don't have to take Derek home," he called over the music, "His dad is going to be pissed!"

Derek took out his phone and showed him the screen.

**Derek: **Hey, it's going to be really late after I help cleaning up. Do you mind if I stay on Brian and Justin's couch?

**Dad:** Okay, make sure you're back by your curfew tomorrow.

"Can I sleep with my boyfriend?" Derek whined, hugging Alex's waist, "I get nightmares about pandas!"

Brian sighed, "Fine. Don't tell Sunshine."

"You're awesome!" Alex called.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	13. Chapter 13: Standing Up

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
****SEASON ONE  
****EPISODE THIRTEEN – STANDING UP FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN**

Alex leaned on the counter.

"At least you two were just buzzed," Brian snorted, his head on the counter.

Justin walked out of the bedroom and laughed at Brian, "I'm so glad I was the designated driver last night," he patted Brian's back, "Did Derek go home?"

"Yeah, he had to go get clothes since all he had was a suit," Alex shrugged.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"You know he wants to fuck you, right?" Brian asked bluntly.

"Brian!" Justin scolded.

Brian sighed, "I'm being honest. I mean, I used to touch you a bunch but now I get all lovey dovey," he smirked, "You like it. And now Derek is doing the same to little Ally over there."

Alex glared at him, "Shut up."

Brian rolled his eyes, "I have to get ready for work. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Alex sighed. He had the soccer game that would decide if their team went to the championship. Derek was right beside him on the front line now. That was a little distracting. They were ready though; their team had been practicing practically every day.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "I think I am."

"I bet Derek will want a present if you guys win-" Brian started.

"LALALALALA!" Alex put his fingers in his ears and went to get ready for school.

* * *

"I have a plan," Trip said as they sat in the back of the library, acting like they were reading so they could miss biology. The biology teacher let them research in the library for the project that was due in two weeks. They just really wanted to cut class. Their project had been done since prom.

"And what's that?" Alex asked.

Derek and JR had to stay in class to finish their project, so it was just Alex, Trip, and Dustin.

Trip smiled, wrapping his arm around Dustin's waist, "I'm managing to work in one of my favorite songs in the whole world and the band teacher won't even know."

"Which one?" Alex asked.

"Two words," Trip smirked, "Simple. Plan."

Alex scoffed, "You're going to get him to let you play a Simple Plan song?" he laughed, "Good luck."

Trip laughed, kissing Dustin quickly so the librarian wouldn't yell at them like yesterday when they got caught making out.

Trip and Dustin had started dating at prom. Dustin seemed to want to fit in, he hardly talked and when he did, it was quiet. He seemed to try hiding his accent. Though, around Trip, he talked more often.

The bell rang.

"Oh, time for my _favorite_ class of the day," Alex rolled his eyes, grabbing his books.

"Mr. Dixon?" Dustin laughed quietly.

Alex sighed, "Of course. Hate that asshole. He judges me!"

"Of course he does," Trip said as they walked out of the library together, "Your dad basically told him 'fuck you'."

"He _did_ tell him that," JR said, appearing at Alex's side as they walked to class.

Alex sighed, "I wish there was a video to see that."

Alex felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Hello there," someone whispered in his ear.

Alex laughed, turning around, "Hey," he kissed Derek quickly.

Derek smiled, "Off to Dick's class, I see."

Alex rolled his eyes, "You're going to get in trouble if he ever hears that."

Derek shrugged, "I'm off to Spanish," he kissed him, "Bye."

Trip and Dustin walked off with him, going to Spanish as well.

JR looked at him in shock, "Did you see that?"

"What? That kid trying to hide that he was picking his nose by his locker-"

"Um, no," JR said, "The fact that your boyfriend just basically came onto you in public."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"You can't be a virgin forever!" JR laughed, "You guys should just be spontaneous!"

Alex sighed, "Leave it, JR."

"You're trying to ignore it?" JR chuckled, "It'll only get worse if you ignore it. What's the farthest you've taken it?"

Alex sighed, shuffling his feet by his locker as he waited for JR to get her things, "We've made out."

JR looked at him in shock, "Nothing passed the south equator?"

Alex scoffed, "No! I'm only fifteen!"

"Sixteen in a week!" JR said, "And Derek is going to be seventeen soon!"

Alex put his head on the lockers.

"Your dad lost his virginity at fourteen," JR pointed out as they started walking again.

"No," Alex said, "Brian lost his virginity at fourteen. My dad lost his at seventeen."

"It's not a race!" JR said, "It's showing how much you love someone...well...Brian's wasn't...but still. You and Derek are in love! Just...do what feels right!"

"I hate when women say that," Alex sat down beside her in the classroom.

Mr. Dixon came in and started taking role.

"Adams!" Mr. Dixon said.

"Here!" the brunet girl said.

JR blushed and Alex snorted, hiding his laughter.

"Anderson!"

"Here!"

"Barns!"

"Here!"

He went down the line again and again.

"Novotny-Bruckner!"

"Here," JR said.

"Dyke," someone coughed from the back row.

JR turned around, "Fuck you, closet."

"Ms. Novotny-Bruckner!" Mr. Dixon scolded.

JR sunk in her seat, gritting her teeth and gripping her fists.

Alex knew his cousin had some anger management issues in the past, but this wasn't helping the therapy process at all.

Alex sighed.

"Something to say, Mr. Taylor-Kinney?" Mr. Dixon narrowed his eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare-" JR started to say.

"Yep," Alex bounced up, "This is like one big reunion!" he smiled, "He called her a dyke and you didn't acknowledge it. Did you know you could get sued for not doing your duty as an educator?"

"Alex!" JR growled, "Sit down. Your dad is going to freak out if he has to come down here-"

"Sit down, fag!" the same guy called.

"I'm sure you're in the closet, fucker," Alex scoffed.

"Mr. Taylor-Kinney!" Mr. Dixon scolded.

"Oh. My. God!" Alex said, "It's been almost eighteen years! Re-ti-er!" he smirked.

JR snickered, "That's true."

"Ms. Novotny-Bruckner and Mr. Taylor-Kinney go to the principal's office this INSTANT!" Mr. Dixon yelled.

Alex grabbed his things and mock-saluted him, "Yes, ma'am!" and ran out of the room and leaned on the lockers, "I'm so fucked."

"What the hell did you do that for?!" JR yelled, "You got us both in trouble! Our dads are going to freak!"

"I was defending you!" Alex said.

JR rolled her eyes, "I don't need you to!"

"That asshole was saying shit!" Alex crossed his arms, "I'm dead," he sniffled dramatically.

"Not yet," JR said, "Wait until Justin gets here, then you're dead."

* * *

Alex winced when he heard the office door open, expecting the worst until he saw Brian and not his dad, his body relaxing a little.

_Then_ he saw Michael and Ben.

Principal Jackson sighed, "Your...children are being written up and getting a demerit for talking back to a teacher and going against his rules."

"What for?!" Michael demanded.

"Someone called JR a dyke, I defended her, he called me a fag, so I told the teacher fuck you," Alex pursed his lips, "Then JR laughed so I guess she was somehow at fault to," he turned to the principal, "Can I take the blame?"

"No, Mr. Dixon wants you both written up," Jackson sighed.

"Dixon?" Brian laughed, "Well, that's a shocker," he said sarcastically, "He's hated his father since he had him in school! This isn't fair at all!"

"Mr. Kinney-" Jackson started.

"I'll sue your asses!" Brian said, "I'll take you to court!"

"Brian!" Alex snapped, "Just let it go!"

"This is actually discrimination," Ben said.

"Not you too!" JR groaned.

"Can we please discuss this rationally?!" Jackson interrupted them, "I'm willing to switch them from his classes! You just CAN'T tell the school board."

Brian pursed his lips, "I'm beginning to think you're trying to make up for somethings, Mr. Jackson."

Jackson sighed, "_Please_, just go, Mr. Kinney."

* * *

Alex stayed silent on the ride home until he sighed, "Are you going to tell my dad?"

"Do you want me to tell him?" Brian asked.

"Yes," Alex muttered, "If he finds out from you it might not be so bad."

Brian laughed, "You actually think that?"

Alex looked up at him, confused.

"He always stood up for what he believed in," Brian laughed, "And you think he wouldn't be _happy_ you did that?"

Alex sighed, "You're right. I'm glad Jackson did that though…he knew it was wrong."

"No, he knew I would actually sue them," Brian said, "Brian Kinney lesson number fifty-two," he announced, "Never back down from a threat!"

"I'm not writing these down…so…you're basically talking to yourself," Alex smiled.

"Take out the notebook! You're writing them down!" Brian said.

Alex sighed, taking out his notebook.

"Rule number one!" Brian said, "Never get married."

"But you-" Alex started.

"But they're the Brian Kinney rules, I'm Brian so I can break them," Brian said simply, "Rule number two! Never have sex with a person twice!"

"Brian-" Alex started.

"Rule number three! Always use a condom!" Brian yelled.

"Well, that one is true, but-" Alex sighed when Brian cut him off again.

"Rule number four-" Brian started.

"BRIAN!" Alex yelled, getting his attention, "You've broke the majority of these rules!"

Brian scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Um…" Alex rolled his eyes, "You know what? I'm not going to even bother. You're clinically insane, I give up."

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

_I consider myself one of the luckiest teenagers in the world. Great boyfriend, on the verge of being a professional soccer player, my tolerant family. Today I got called to the principal's office and Brian came down. He said he was HAPPY I stood up for what I believe in. Maybe he isn't so bad._

_Tomorrow is the soccer game that will decide if St. James Academy will go to the championships. I'm not nervous. We get to the championship game every year. The last game is what I'm worried about. One; we have never won a championship. Two; I just have this weird feeling about it. It's a bad one._

**_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_**

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	14. Chapter 14: Like A Virgin

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE FOURTEEN - LIKE A VIRGIN**

**_Dear Journal,_**

_We're on our way to the soccer field, Derek is looking over my shoulder (yeah, babe, I see you doing that). JR, Derek, and I are all in our black and green uniforms while Trip and Dustin are in their t-shirts and jeans for the band._

_EVERYONE is coming. Derek's dad, __everyone__ in my family, Dustin's family. Not Trip's family though. He doesn't seem to be bothered by it at all. He said they smother him and baby him so he likes it when they go on business trips._

_I'm excited and I'm going to show these bitches how awesome I am._

**_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_**

* * *

Alex smirked to himself when he heard the band playing _I'm Just a Kid_ by the Simple Plan.

_Trip two; band director zero,_ he thought mentally as they lined up for the game.

"Pick heads," Derek whispered from his left as he walked up to the other striker from St. Michaels. He knew the striker very well. His name was Thomas Gold, he was the one that gave him a sprained ankle two years ago during their first game. The referee called it an accident, but the asshole was smirking. His daddy dearest probably paid the guy.

Alex smiled pleasantly at Thomas.

"Call it in the air, St. James Academy," the ref said and threw the coin in the hair.

"Heads," Alex said quickly and it landed on heads.

"St. James Academy has first kick!" the ref called.

"May the best team win," Alex shook Thomas' hand, a smirk on his face.

"We intend to," Thomas said, just as pleasantly, then walked in the other direction.

Alex cleared his throat and acted like he was scratching his nose.

JR nodded.

The ref blew his whistle and the game began.

Alex kicked the ball once and passed it to JR.

_Let the games begin,_ Alex thought as JR passed the ball to Derek, who used what Alex had taught him and got a goal.

Alex smiled at him.

* * *

"Half!" the ref blew the whistle.

Alex and JR ran over to their family while Derek ran over to his dad.

"Holy shit, you guys are killing it out there," Ben laughed, trying to find JR's water in their cooler.

"Watch it," Brian warned, "Fiddler's son is giving you the 'kill' look again," he narrowed his eyes, "And Fiddler is eying my husband," he snapped, wrapping his arm around Justin's waist tightly as they all sat on the bleachers and kissed him.

Justin rolled his eyes, but kissed back.

Alex laughed and Justin handed him his water.

"It's fourteen to ten," Brian said, "The board says so. They could still catch up, be on guard."

"Awww, thanks, _papa_," Alex smirked sarcastically, "No 'good luck, son'?"

"Go away," Brian said simply.

Alex rolled his eyes and ran over to Derek and Chris, "Hey."

Derek smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Hey. I heard from Coach Jesse that you're going in as goalie next time we go out."

"Whoa," Alex said, "Your cousin and the coach have the same name," he giggled, "Head rush."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Do I get a good luck kiss?"

Alex kissed him quickly and ran off to the field.

* * *

"Three minutes," Alex called to his team while he was in the goal net.

Derek was up as striker and -having made a goal- the other team got first kick.

Thomas was still up as striker. For some reason, he didn't even look tried.

The ref blew the whistle and Thomas kicked the ball halfway down the field and his teammate was already there, taking it and trying to shoot a goal.

Alex grabbed the ball easily and looked down the field to JR and drop kicked the ball, sending it straight to her by the goal; then she shot it and it went in.

Alex smiled happily, clapping for his cousin.

Thomas glared at him and they took their places again.

_Why are they even going to the trouble?_ Alex thought happily, _The score is too different for them to win in two minutes._

Derek threw him a smile and waited for the ref to blow the whistle.

As soon as the whistle sounded, Thomas kicked the ball straight passed his teammates, then went straight passed his defense lines and kicked the ball at Alex's stomach, making the blonde get winded and fall down.

The ref blew the whistle.

"Shit!" Derek, Brian, and Justin yelled at the same time and ran down to the field.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked instantly, helping Alex stand.

Alex nodded, "Just out of breath."

"Are you sure?" Justin and Brian asked at the same time.

Jesse ran over, "Alex?"

"I'm good," Alex said, "Let's finish."

"Alex-" they all started.

"It's only two minutes," Alex protested quickly, "I'm fine," he took a deep breath.

"No, no way," Brian shook his head.

"Yeah," Justin agreed, "You're hurt."

Alex sighed, "I'm just winded, okay? Let's go," he ran off to the goal before they could say anything.

Justin pursed his lips.

"Guys…" Derek said hesitantly.

Brian sighed, "It's two minutes. We're going to stand back by the goal post. Hey, warden!" he yelled at Jesse, "I want Hobbs on defense."

"Sir-" the ref started to say.

"Shut. Up," Brian said simply and walked over, standing beside the goal post, gripping Justin's hand tightly.

The whistle blew again and Derek "accidently" pushed Thomas roughly when he went passed him and shot another goal right before the whistle went off.

"GAME!" the ref called, "St. James Academy will be advancing to the championships!"

Derek ran over and JR, Trip, Dustin, and the rest of their family soon followed.

Derek wrapped an arm around Alex's back.

"You okay?" Justin asked.

Alex nodded, "I just got winded."

Derek kissed him quickly, "We won."

"I know," Alex smiled, kissing him again.

All the others were looking at him with concerned looks, even Chris.

"Excuse me for a second," Derek said, walking over to where Thomas was talking to his dad and shoved him, "Hey, asshole!"

"What the fuck?!" Thomas demanded.

Derek snorted, "You know what! You hurt my boyfriend! I swear I'll-"

"Derek!" Justin and Brian ran over, Emmett staying with JR and Alex to make sure he was okay.

Chris held Derek back before he got a bunch in.

"Calm down!" Chris said quickly, "We're going to cause a scene! Do you really want a red card before the championship game?!"

"Hell yeah, if it means I get to kick his greasy haired ass!" Derek yelled.

"Nice boy you got there," Ethan commented, laughing bitterly.

Chris glared at him, "Yeah, he is," he drug Derek back away, getting him over to Alex and calming him down.

The others followed, leaving Brian, Justin, Ethan, and Thomas there.

Brian glared at him.

"Nice seeing you, Justin," Ethan said.

"You know the little asshole's parents?!" Thomas demanded.

Ethan laughed, "Yes, I used to date Justin."

Brian continued to scowl.

"It would be nice to have you back," Ethan mused, "I'm sure Alex would love me a lot more than he loves Kinney-"

Justin grabbed Brian's arm before he could go after Ethan, "Let's just go, okay, Bri?"

Brian gritted his teeth and drug Justin away.

* * *

"Can I stay here tonight?" Derek asked, "I mean…JR, Trip, and Dustin are…"

Brian rolled his eyes, "They're leaving at eleven, Derek."

"You can stay," Justin sent a look at Brian, "We're actually going to Babylon tonight so that works. We don't usually like leaving Alex in this big house alone."

Brian sighed, "Fine," he said grudgingly.

* * *

"Bye, guys!" Trip called and waited until Dustin was outside to lean in and whisper to Alex and Derek, "Do you think I'll get lucky?"

"Well…we're still wondering how you managed to get him to be your boyfriend," Derek smirked.

"So we have no idea," Alex laughed.

"Would you excuse Derek and I for a second?" JR asked when Trip left.

"Uh…sure," Alex said, walking into the other room.

"Yeah?" Derek asked, head tilted.

JR sighed, "Okay, let's get a few things straight, Hobbs," she crossed her arms, "I know you're intentions."

"Oh," Derek blushed.

"I'm not going to say anything," JR said, "But Brian and Justin know too. I'm sure they'll hound Alex tomorrow. I just have one thing to say."

"Yeah?" Derek asked, nervous.

"You hurt him and I'll rip your balls off," JR growled.

Derek held his hands up in surrender, "Okay."

JR smiled innocently, "Bye!"

* * *

Derek sat beside Alex on the couch, "This show is actually kind of addicting."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, not really paying attention to something on the history channel as he sat beside Derek, cuddled under his boyfriend's arm.

Derek laughed, "You're not even paying attention, are you?"

"It's so boring," Alex whined.

Derek smiled, kissing him.

Alex sat up and started kissing him back, putting a hand on Derek's cheek.

Derek pulled him closer by his waist, his hand sliding up Alex's thigh hesitantly and smiled when he saw his boyfriend was still kissing him.

Alex pulled away, blushing, "Please say you know what the hell you're doing."

"Yeah," Derek smiled.

Alex smiled at him, "Then we should probably go to my room."

"Yeah, we should," Derek said, trying to hide the excitement written all over his face.

Alex got up quickly, grabbing his hand and walking into his room.

Derek kissed him again once they were on the bed and lay beside Alex, kissing his neck while trying to unbutton his shirt at the same time.

Alex blushed, kissing him back.

"I love you," Derek murmured against his neck.

"I love you too," Alex said and kissed him again.

* * *

Alex peeked out of his room the next morning, "Okay…they should be asleep," he led Derek out, "Are you sure you don't want anything for breakfast?"

"Nah," Derek kissed him, "Thanks anyways. I don't want to run into-"

"Hello!" Brian walked out, "Good to see you two up so early! Why is that?"

"Uh…" Derek stuttered out.

"He has to get home early," Alex supplied, "His dad-"

"Okay," Brian put his hand up, silencing the blonde, "One; I taught you to lie better than that. Two; you have a hicky."

Alex sighed, "Go ahead."

"Did you use protection?" Justin called from the bedroom.

"Yes!" Derek said, "I'm not stupid."

"Neither am I," Alex agreed.

Brian pointed at Alex, "I have doubts on that one not being stupid."

Justin walked out, getting his shirt on, "Be nice."

"Were you safe?" Brian questions.

"Of course we were!" they said at the same time.

There was silence until-

"So get down to the dirty," Brian smirked, "Who topped?"

"None of your business!" they both snapped.

Brian looked at them both quickly and turned to Justin, "Derek topped."

"Wait…how did you know?" Derek asked, shocked.

"Just ignore him," Alex sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Two high pitched squeaks filled Alex's ears.

Alex sighed, "Calm down."

"YOU DID IT!" JR yelled, "YOU TWO DID IT!"

"Who did it?" A patron questions.

"That's none of your damn business and I'd thank you to stay out of my personal affairs," Alex retorted.

"Dude, you just quoted my favorite movie in the word!" Trip said.

"What?" Alex demanded.

"Ace Ventura," Trip smiled.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Emmett, JR, please calm down. Look how calm Dustin is being," he gestured to the quiet blonde.

"Because he's scared of his accent!" Emmett snorted.

"Am not," Dustin mumbled quietly.

Alex sighed. His family was crazy on so many levels.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	15. Chapter 15: Let the Real Games Begin

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE FIFTEEN – LET THE REAL GAMES BEGIN**

"What the hell?" Alex demanded, looking down the hallway.

Derek turned around from where he was leaning on his boyfriend's locker and saw Tommy Gold.

"What is he doing here?" JR whispered.

Alex shook his head, "I have no idea."

Derek jumped up from his place and cracked his knuckles, "I'll check, babe," he kissed Alex's cheek quickly before walking down the hallway, "What are you doing here, asshole?"

"My father and I are moving back here," Tommy said, "He also wants me to have ever opportunity I can get. So he's transferred me to the winning school."

"If you think you're getting on our team you're insane," Derek growled.

Tommy smirked, looking through his bag and found his new uniform.

Derek glared at him, "Jesse wouldn't do that."

"He did," Tommy said, "He knows I'm good, he knows you need me for the championships."

Derek scowled at him and Tommy smiled pleasantly, walking away.

* * *

"I can't wait for the show I'm doing," Justin smiled while he sat with Brian and the others at the diner, Brian's arm around his waist -as usual- tightly.

"I can't believe I have to miss it for a stupid business trip," Brian muttered bitterly.

"It's okay," Justin gave him a small smile, "It's only a week and you always see my work while it's getting-"

A loud screech-like noise cut Justin off from outside.

"Oh, hell no," Brian snapped, getting up and saw Ethan outside playing.

He walked out and simply said, "Leave."

"It's a free country," Ethan smirked.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out," Brian gritted his teeth.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Why should I?"

"Because I'm going to kick your greasy haired ass!" Brian yelled, "This is private property!"

"This is public property!" Ethan countered, "And I have a permit to perform wherever I want!"

Brian gritted his teeth, gripping his fists, "Find somewhere else to perform!"

"I could report you for harassment!" Ethan yelled.

Brian scoffed, "I could do the same!"

Ethan rolled his eyes and started playing again.

Brian gritted his teeth and stomped back in the diner, "Justin, we need to go to Kinnetik."

"What? Why?" Justin asked.

"Because we're finished eating!" Brian yelled.

"Jeez, okay, I'm coming," Justin paid Debbie and followed Brian out the door.

The blonde sighed when he saw Ethan playing and Brian grabbed him around the waist and kissed him right in front of Ethan.

Justin sighed when he pulled away, "Possessive much?"

"I'm not allowed to kiss my husband?" Brian scoffed, grabbing his hand.

Justin sighed when they turned the street corner and stopped, turning and grabbing Brian's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked, amused.

"See this?" Justin waved his hand in his face, "This is my wedding ring. You gave it to me seventeen years ago after I came back from New York. We got married and we had vows. I said I loved you and I will _always_ be with you; even if you don't want me," he kissed his cheek, "So stop worrying about the fiddler."

"I'm not worrying," Brian protested, grabbing Justin's hand and continuing to walk to Kinnetik, "I'm showing him what he can't have."

Justin rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

Brian bumped his arm, "Shut up," he said simply.

"Make me," Justin said playfully.

"I can arrange that," Brian offered.

"Threat or promise?" Justin asked seriously.

Brian smiled at him, "I love you."

Justin kissed him again, "Love you too."

* * *

"I can't believe I can't walk you home," Derek was brooding after soccer practice.

"It's not your fault you have to go with your dad to the acceptance thing," Alex said.

Chris was accepting an award for his job and wanted Derek to be there.

"But it's dangerous!" Derek said.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Yes, the two blocks I walk on Liberty Avenue where I know _everyone_."

Derek sighed when his dad pulled up and honked the horn. He leaned over and kissed Alex deeply.

Alex pulled away and sighed, "Have fun."

Derek pecked his lips again and walked to the car, "HEY, ALEX!" he yelled.

Alex whipped around and tilted his head.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled loudly.

Alex laughed, "I love you too," he rolled his eyes and started walking home.

* * *

"No," Brian said, looking over the application for a job at Kinnetik.

Justin was lying on the couch in his office, obviously not doing his job.

"It will bring us great publicity!" Cynthia said quickly, "He's famous."

"He's also an ass," Justin piped up.

"Don't you have a job to do?!" Cynthia snapped.

Justin laughed, "Probably."

Cynthia glared at Brian.

"It's his break!" Brian defended.

Cynthia scoffed, "He's been in here since noon!"

"So?" Brian snorted.

"It's three!" Cynthia snapped.

"He's had a hard day," Brian pointed out, "I mean...he had to draw somethings...then we fucked...so now he's tired."

Cynthia looked shocked, "You two...in your office?!"

"Of course not!" Justin sounded offended.

"We did it in my private bathroom," Brian snorted, "Duh."

Cynthia shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You need to hire him. We need him on board."

"Ethan Gold is a cheating asshole that does nothing but try to weasel his way into Justin's life!" Brian yelled.

Cynthia sighed, "Will you let him weasel his way into your life?" she asked Justin.

"Nope," the blonde said simply.

"There," Cynthia crossed her arms.

Brian gritted his teeth, "What can he even _do_?"

"He'll help us in our commercials," Cynthia said, "And he'll bring in more clients."

Brian sighed as she walked out.

"This sucks," Justin pointed out as he walked over and sat in the chair in front of Brian's desk.

"And not in the positive, life-affirming way," Brian groaned.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me," Derek gritted his teeth as he sat down in the diner.

"What do you want?" Brian demanded.

Derek sighed, "I got back yesterday from my trip and Tommy keeps trying to get close to Alex."

"Wait...he's trying to do that?" Brian asked uncertainly, "Ethan keeps trying to talk to Justin."

Derek gritted his teeth, "These Golds are really starting to piss me off."

"You aren't the only one," Brian snorted, "Just watch my kid, okay?"

Derek sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"Hey, Alex," a voice said.

Alex whipped around at his locker and saw Tommy Gold standing there, leaning on his lockers.

"What do you want?" Alex demanded, taking a step back.

"You," Tommy said simply.

Alex laughed bitterly, "Yeah right. You've basically been trying to kill me in soccer for years!"

"I was trying to be funny," Tommy defended.

"My ankle sure thought that," Alex glared.

Tommy sighed, "I like you, and I really do. What do you say about being with me and ditching the bad boy cliché?"

"How about no?" Alex took a step back.

"Wow," Tommy said, "You're the first person to ever say no to me, and it's really hot," he took a step forward trapping Alex between the wall and the lockers.

Alex went to walk away and Tommy put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, "What's the rush?"

Alex glared at him, "Leave me alone."

"Why?" Tommy smirked.

"Because I don't like you!" Alex snapped, "I'm with Derek so just leave me alone!"

"And why should I do that?" Tommy asked, putting a hand on his waist.

"Because his boyfriend said so!" a voice snapped.

Tommy whipped around and saw Derek standing there. Before he could even say anything, Derek had him pinned on the wall.

"If you **ever** even _breathe_ in his direction again, I'll-" Derek started.

"Derek," Alex whispered, "He's not worth it! You're going to get in trouble!"

Derek shoved Tommy down to the ground and grabbed Alex's hand and walked out of the school, dragging Alex with him.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	16. Chapter 16: Hold on to Sixteen

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE SIXTEEN - HOLD ON TO SIXTEEN AS LONG AS YOU CAN**

"Wake up," someone shook Alex.

"Fuck off," the blonde snapped.

Justin sighed, "We made you something for your birthday."

"I can't eat cake on my diet," Alex snapped.

Brian scoffed from the doorway, "You look anorexic as it is. Now get your ass up."

Alex threw a pillow at his head and turned over.

Brian sighed, "Move over, Sunshine."

Justin stepped to the side.

Brian walked over and grabbed his mattress, flipping it over.

"What the hell?!" Alex yelled.

Brian shrugged.

"I can sleep like this too," Alex muttered.

Brian sighed, picking up the mattress and picked Alex up, hauling him over his shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Alex demanded again, "Put me down, asshole!"

"Nope," Brian sat him on the stool by the counter, "You're going to sit there and not be a bitch because I'll slap you."

Alex rolled his eyes and Brian put a bowl of cereal in front of him.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "This is the cereal I eat every morning."

"Yeah, but we poured the milk in and found a bowl and everything!" Justin smiled as he gave Brian a cup of coffee.

Brian smiled, kissing him.

"I'm going to the soccer field after school," Alex said.

Justin laughed, "No you're not."

Alex glared at them.

"Derek is picking you up," Brian said, "And taking you somewhere magical."

"His bed?" Alex deadpanned.

Justin and Brian's eyes both widened.

* * *

Alex gritted his teeth when he saw his locker. It was covered in cards that had Trip, JR, Derek, and Dustin's handwriting all over them.

"Hello," someone said from behind him.

"Not in the mood today, Tommy," Alex said as he opened his locker, putting in his combination quickly.

"I bought you a present for your birthday," Tommy said.

Alex sighed, "Not interested."

"But I spent money," Tommy leaned on his lockers, "Look, it's a red rose, it symbolizes love."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Excuse you," Derek grabbed the back of his shirt and moved him out of the way, a hand behind his back.

Alex sighed, "You're going to go with this whole birthday thing too?"

"Of course," Derek pecked his lips and took out five roses from behind his back, all different colors.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Gay pride?"

"Nope," Derek said, "A yellow rose means friendship because I'm in love with my best friend," he handed it to him.

Alex looked down at it, a small smile on his lips.

"A lilac rose means love at first sight," he handed it to Alex.

Alex pursed his lips, smiling still.

"Orange means enthusiasm and desire," Derek handed another to Alex.

Alex blushed.

"Light pink means happiness," Derek handed him that one.

Alex smiled at him.

Derek smiled, "And a red one means love."

Alex hugged his neck tightly, holding the roses, "I love them. I love you."

"Still think this birthday thing is stupid?" Derek laughed.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Go away," Derek told Tommy.

Tommy rolled his eyes, putting his rose on the top of the lockers and going away.

* * *

"C'mon," Derek drug him down the street.

"Why are we going in the diner?" Alex demanded.

Derek smiled, kissing him, "You can't blame me," and drug him inside.

"SURPRISE!" his family yelled.

Alex sighed.

Derek smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek.

The decorations were light blue, Alex's favorite color.

Lindsay, Melanie, Gus, Brian, Justin, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Callie, Ted, Emmett, JR, Debbie, Trip, Dustin, and Chris were all there.

"You guys are really overdoing this," Alex sighed.

"You're sixteen!" JR said, "This is your sweet sixteen! You're lucky we didn't rent a big place and hire a DJ!"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you," Emmett grabbed his shoulders and made him sit down, "You're opening presents."

Brian and Justin got him a key. Not just any key though, a key to a Jeep they had bought him for after he got his license. Ted managed to get three tickets to a concert. Alex didn't really want to know how he got them. Michael and Ben got him a soccer ball. JR got him a DVD set of one of the shows he liked. Emmett got him a designer shirt, telling him he wanted him to look a little nicer than t-shirts and ratty jeans. Then Derek kissed his cheek and said he was perfect. Debbie got him the sneakers he'd been begging his dads to buy for months. Hunter and Callie got him condoms. Callie shook her head, saying something about immature husbands. Lindsay got him a card with fifty dollars, Melanie and Gus signed their names too.

"Thanks, guys," Alex smiled, "This was great."

"Now for the best one," Brian said, "We're allowing you to stay the night at Derek's house!"

Chris grumped.

"QUIET! BRIAN IS TALKING!" Brian yelled, very cocky (and for once not in the dirty way) of himself, "You guys always want to do so much romantic shit and there's a meteor shower. So go watch that, make out, cuddle, whatever the fuck it is you teenagers do. Happy birthday."

"Justin, do you really think that's a good idea?" Lindsay asked.

"Let them have a little fun," Justin said, "They're responsible."

"Responsible?" Lindsay laughed, "He's being raised by you two!"

Justin laughed at her in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Oh please," Melanie scoffed, "You don't see a pattern developing?"

"I don't like where this is going," JR whispered.

"Uh…no," Justin snorted.

"The young blonde going after the older badboy," Lindsay gestured to Alex and Derek.

"The nerd friend," Melanie gestured to Trip.

"The smart boyfriend-" Lindsay started to say something, looking at Dustin.

"Okay!" Dustin yelled, "This is getting like really offensive and rude! We're our own people! God! Just leave everyone the fuck alone and stop trying to intrude! If you wanted to be a part of Alex's life you wouldn't have went straight back to fucking CANADA after he was born and you would have tried spending time with him! Justin and Brian have done a wonderful job at raising Alex and he's a nice person! GOD! This family is bonkers!" he yelled and sat back down.

There was a really long silence.

"That was hot," Trip said.

"TRIP!" they all yelled.

Alex stood there, swallowing.

"Babe?" Derek asked.

"Alex?" Brian asked.

Alex shook his head, "You guys ruin everything. Can't we just have ONE party without you guys starting something?" he whispered.

"Alex…" Lindsay started.

"Don't," Alex shook his head, grabbing Derek's hand and walking out.

* * *

Alex sighed as he sat on the roof.

"You okay?" Derek asked as he climbed back up, handing Alex a beer.

Alex shrugged, looking at the beer bottle, "I just…they're so tiring."

Derek smiled, bumping him, "That's why you have me. I'm the awesome one."

Alex smiled, looking up at the lights shooting across the sky.

"This is awesome," Derek smiled.

"Yeah," Alex whispered, leaning on him.

"I got you something else," Derek said, taking out a CD case with 'ALEX' written across it, "I picked out a bunch of songs that remind me of you."

Alex smiled, "You're right. You're awesome," he kissed him, "And amazing."

Derek laughed, kissing back.

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

_They better apologize. I'm okay with the drama if it's just us. But they embarrassed me in front of Derek on my birthday. Frankly? It pissed me off._

_That CD Derek gave me? It was amazing. Even if something even resembling a mix tape is super nineties. He put a lot of romantic songs on there._

_I love him. He's so thoughtful and…well, amazing. Brian better never bring up his rule about high school relationships never lasting because I know a bunch of people that theirs did. Dad was in high school when he met Brian._

_I hope we last. I haven't ever doubted we would._

**_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_**

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	17. Chapter 17: Proud

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE SEVENTEEN - PROUD**

"Alex, sweetie, can you go to the store and get me some more decorations?" Debbie called as he served the last plate of food for the day.

"Sure!" the blonde called, taking off his apron.

Pride fest was upon Liberty Avenue. It was Alex's first and Derek's second. Derek had snuck out to the first one. Trip had been to three now and JR had been to seven. It was also Dustin's first pride and Trip was excited to take him.

Alex sighed as he walked out of the party store, two bags in his hands.

He bumped into someone and fell to the ground, his decorations going everywhere, "Watch it!" he yelled and his eyes widened when he saw he'd knocked Craig Taylor to the ground when he fell.

"Uh...hey," Alex said awkwardly as Craig helped him pick up his stuff.

"Hey," Craig sighed, "I guess we haven't been introduced. I'm Craig Taylor...your grandfather."

"Yeah," Alex muttered, shaking his hand, "Alex Taylor-Kinney."

"Taylor-Kinney?" Craig questioned, "Why not Taylor?"

"Because my dad is married to Brian," Alex said, "He still wanted people to know he's Justin Taylor the artist but he's legally married to Brian."

"Oh," Craig said awkwardly.

"Thanks," Alex said when they were done picking everything up.

Craig nodded and sighed, "Could you…put a good word in for me with your dads?"

Alex pursed his lips, "I can't really do that if you didn't do anything to deserve it," he dug around in his pocket for an invite, "Tomorrow is the start of pride weekend. PFLAG is marking tomorrow in the parade. My entire family is marching. Maybe…you could attend, try to show them you've changed," he said quietly.

Craig sighed, looking at the invite.

"See you," Alex waved and walked off.

* * *

"Finished!" Alex jumped off the ladder as he hung up the last decoration.

"Oh God," Brian said, "Debbie corrupted Alex."

"I think I did good!" Alex laughed.

Derek walked up behind him and spun him around, "How have you _not_ had your first pride?"

"My dads insisted I waited until I was sixteen," Alex smiled, "He said that was a good age to start."

JR rolled her eyes and crossed her arms when Melanie walked in with Lindsay.

"Hi, Jenny," Melanie smiled.

"Hey," JR said simply, "And it's JR."

"Right," Melanie said awkwardly.

JR rolled her eyes, going over and flopping down beside Emmett.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

JR sighed, "Melanie keeps trying to spend time with me."

"The nerve of that woman!" Emmett said sarcastically, "Your mother wants to get to know you."

JR crossed her arms, "She would know me if she would have stayed. Michael said she fought all those years for custody and left a few months later because she found a job in Canada. It's bullshit."

Emmett sighed.

"I like it here though," JR shrugged, "You can be my mother."

Emmett laughed.

"Now c'mon," JR stood up, "You have to help me pick out what to wear tomorrow. I'm thinking glitter."

Emmett laughed, "I've taught you well," he walked out with her.

Melanie watched after them, a jealous look on her face.

"Ready for your first pride?" Derek smiled, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist and putting his chin on his shoulder.

Alex smiled, turning around and kissing him quickly, "Of course."

Brian laughed, "You'll love it. Booze, drugs-"

Justin gave him a look.

"Which you won't be doing," Brian said, "It's just a chance to be more proud than usual. Like Emmett times two."

"Oh God," Trip laughed, "That will be horrible."

"What do we wear?" Alex asked, "I'm not asking Em for help."

"Uh…regular clothes," Brian shrugged, "Or rainbow colors."

Dustin smiled, "I want to wear rainbow colors."

Trip smiled, kissing his cheek.

Derek smiled, "This is going to be awesome."

* * *

"Pride weekend!" Emmett said happily as they walked under the banner.

"Oh my God," Justin laughed.

"What?" Brian asked.

"De ja vu," Justin laughed.

Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Justin corrected, laughing.

"Come on, it's almost time for the parade," Derek smiled, "My dad is marching!"

"A lot of people's dads could be marching," Alex mumbled.

"What?" Justin laughed.

Alex shrugged, going silent, "Let's go!"

* * *

Alex looked around nervously as they marched.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer called as she walked with Tucker, trying to talk over the music.

"Yeah, I'm great!" Alex called, "This is amazing."

Alex yelped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and picked him up.

"Miss me?" Derek whispered in his head.

"Dream on," Alex laughed, "You practically assaulted me!"

"But it was sexually and you liked it," Derek smiled, kissing his cheek.

Alex laughed again, looking around and gave Craig a small smile when he saw him walking alone.

"Dude!" Trip ran up, dragging Dustin, "Craig is here."

Jennifer's eyes widened, "What?"

"Uh, yeah, he's marching in the parade," Dustin whispered.

Jennifer shook her head, "He has no right to be here."

Alex pursed his lips, "Maybe he's changed his views."

"Maybe he's planning to kill us all!" JR yelled hauntingly.

"Quiet down," Alex hissed.

Jennifer sighed, "I just hope Justin doesn't see him."

"Or worse," Derek said, "Brian."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" they heard Brian yell.

"He saw him," JR said.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	18. Chapter 18: Promises

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE EIGHTEEN - PROMISES**

Alex ran over with the others, "Brian, calm down!" he hissed.

"He has NO RIGHT to be here!" Brian yelled, "He's homophobic! He hit Sunshine! He kicked him out! He got him arrested!"

Justin sighed, "Brian, please calm down-"

"NO!" Brian yelled at him and Justin winced. Brian sighed, "Sorry."

"Brian, what the hell is-" Michael stopped when he saw Craig, "Look, I can deal with Chris because he's Derek's dad, but not this!"

"He hates us!" Ted added.

Brian gritted his teeth, "Stay away from me, stay away from Justin, stay away from my son, and stay away from my family!" he yelled loudly, grabbing Justin's hand and dragging him away.

Alex looked down and gave Craig a sympathetic smile and walked off with Derek.

* * *

Derek sighed as he lay in his bed. Alex was supposed to be coming soon. He looked at the small box he had on his bedside table. Alex was going to reject him, he just knew it.

Derek smiled when he heard his door open, turning towards the wall and acting like he was sleeping.

Alex jumped on top of him and Derek laughed when he sat on him.

"What are you doing?" Derek laughed.

Alex giggled, kissing his neck, "I missed you."

"Yes, six hours is just horrible," Derek kissed him, "I want to ask you something."

Alex sat up, "Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?" Derek smiled.

The blonde scoffed, "Duh."

"If I made you a promise...you know I would keep it, right?" Derek smiled.

Alex sighed, "Der, I'm going to start getting sarcastic."

"Okay," Derek grabbed the box off of the table.

"Don't you dare!" Alex said quickly, "I'm sixteen! Stop that-"

Derek laughed, "It's a promise ring."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Here," Derek said, opening the box and it was a silver band with the day they started dating engraved in it.

Alex smiled at him.

Derek took it out of the box and slipped it on his finger, "I promise to always love you, to always protect you, and to always take your side, even when you're wrong-"

Alex kissed him deeply.

Derek laughed, pulling away, "I'm guessing you like it-"

Alex kissed him again.

* * *

"Stop," Justin said as he leaned on the counter and Alex tried to escape to his room.

Alex sighed, sitting on the stool, "What?" he asked, though he knew what this was going to be about.

"What's with the ring?" Justin sighed.

"It's a promise ring," Alex said quietly, twisting the ring on his finger.

"Aww," Justin smiled, "Want to play a trick on Brian?"

Alex smirked, "I think we're having the same thoughts on this one, dad."

* * *

Brian sighed as he walked into the house after work and smiled when he saw Justin in the kitchen making dinner with Alex sitting on a stool.

He walked up behind Justin and kissed his neck, "Hello, Sunshine," he turned to Alex, "Hey, blondie."

Justin smiled, pecking his lips.

Alex tapped his ring on the counter, acting like he wasn't doing it to get Brian's attention.

"What the fuck is that?!" Brian yelled.

Alex shrugged, "A ring."

"What kind of ring?" Brian demanded.

"An engagement ring," he lied easily.

"That's it, I'm going to kill him," Brian went to get his coat and Justin and Alex started laughing so hard Alex fell off of the stool.

Brian glared at them.

"Bri, it's a promise ring," Justin said between laughs.

Brian glared at them.

"Aw, don't be like that," Justin laughed, "It just shows how much you care."

"I can't believe you went along with that," Brian laughed quietly, walking over, "Maybe I should punish you," he said suggestively.

"OKAY!" Alex said quickly, "I'm going to Derek's or something. Just...let me know when it's safe to come back!" he grabbed his jacket and shoes and walked out.

Justin smirked at Brian.

"Don't be smug, it scared me," Brian grabbed him around the waist quickly.

"Aw, you do care about him," Justin sang.

Brian laughed and got a serious face suddenly.

"Don't. You. Da-re!" Justin stuttered when Brian picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, "Put me down, Brian!"

Brian laughed, "No can do."

"Stop being such a caveman," Justin snorted.

Brian laughed again, smacking his ass and throwing him on the bed, kissing him.

Justin kissed him back.

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

_Three weeks until the championships. We're all nervous. Except Tommy. He's a cocky (pardon the pun) asshole and is hardly practicing. I'm thankful the coach put him on defense because he doesn't have enough practice. I could stand to think of him up front._

_Do you know how hard it is to right with a ring when you're left handed? It feels weird. But I love it because it's amazing and so is he. On top of soccer and football, he can sing. He doesn't do it because he thinks he sucks but he does under his breath all the time, or when I stay the night –or when he stays at my house- he'll sing in the shower or when he thinks I'm asleep he'll sing along to his iPod. He never goes to sleep before me, it seems._

_Dad is staying at Daphne's house tonight because he hasn't seen her in over a year. Brian is pouting and Uncle Michael is taking him to Babylon. Dad said I'm to report to him if I think Brian has had sex with a trick or he brings one home. I'd hate to think after eighteen years that something like that would happen._

_Derek is coming over soon anyways. Dad said he could stay because I didn't want to be alone. Okay, that is made up; I don't care if I'm alone. But I just wanted Derek to come over._

**_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_**

* * *

Derek sighed as he lay on the couch in the living room, his arm around Alex while his boyfriend was squeezed between him and the back of the couch.

"Why can't we just go in your room?" Derek laughed, "You can't be comfortable. You can't even see the movie."

Alex sighed, "Dad told me to watch Brian."

"He's still paranoid about that?" Derek asked.

Alex sighed again, "You wouldn't believe some of the stuff my dad used to put up with," he rolled his eyes, "Brian hardly goes to Babylon when dad isn't home after. He's just a little tense."

"So we just have to make sure he doesn't fall down because of how drunk or high he is and make sure he didn't fuck anyone," Derek shrugged.

Alex rolled his eyes, "I'd rather not like to think about him doing that."

Derek rolled his eyes back at him, nuzzling his nose in his hair and closing his eyes, "Wake me up when he gets home."

Alex smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Alex shook Derek when the door opened.

"What?" Derek snorted, wiping the drool off of his chin.

Alex wrinkled his nose then said, "Brian is back," he whispered.

Derek peeked up over the couch and shrugged, "He's alone. Just go back to sleep," he mumbled tiredly.

"Let's at least move to my bed," Alex sighed, "Your neck will hurt in the morning."

Derek sighed, getting up and looked at Brian, "Did you get laid?"

Brian shrugged, obviously drunk.

Derek rolled his eyes, holding Alex's hand, "Go to bed, Brian."

"Don't tell me what to do," he mumbled but went to bed anyways.

"Do you think-" Alex started.

"No," Derek said simply, "He's just drunk. C'mon, let's go to bed."

Alex smiled and lay down in the bed beside him.

Derek wrapped his arms around him and went back to sleep.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	19. Chapter 19: Meeting Brian's Family

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE NINTEEN - MEETING BRIAN'S FAMILY  
-or-  
THE FIDDLERS FALL OFF THE ROOF**

"YOU BITCH!"

Alex laughed as he ran down the street, Brian chasing after him. Brian seemed to be very defensive about his briefcase and he wanted to pick on him. So he took it and ran. Brian had chased him two blocks at this point.

"I KNOW YOU ARE!" Alex yelled as he started to run passed the church and Brian managed to trip him and he fell to the ground.

"HA!" Brian said.

Alex glared at him and wrapped his legs around Brian's ankles and tripped him, making him fall.

"HA!" the blonde said, "TAKE THAT!"

"Brian?" a voice gasped.

Brian looked up at the white haired woman and a brown haired woman and sighed, "Great job, sonnyboy."

"What the fuck did I do?" Alex snorted, getting up.

Brian sighed, getting up also and snatched the briefcase from him, "Let's just go."

"Brian!" Claire yelled, "Is this another kid you're fucking?"

Brian glared at her like he wanted to rip her to shreds, "This is my son, you idiotic bitch," he growled.

Joan's eyes widened, "Y-Your son?"

"Yeah, I have two of them now," Brian glared at them, "Alex, let's go. Now."

Alex went to walk away until-

"Is he one of those too?" Joan asked.

Brian whipped around, "One of _what_, mother?"

"A fag!" Claire yelled.

"Hell yeah, I am!" Alex yelled.

Joan sighed, "Brian, you're corrupting the next generation!"

"Corrupting?" Brian snorted, "Wow, mother."

"Are you still with that bitchy twink?" Claire snorted.

"Don't insult my father!" Alex yelled and Brian grabbed the back of his shirt to hold him back.

Joan shook her head, "I thought Brian was your father."

"Not biologically," Brian growled, "But the papers say I'm as much of a father to him as _Justin_ is," he looked at Alex, "Why does everyone doubt that?"

Alex shrugged.

"Whatever," Brian sighed, "Let's go. We're supposed to meet your dad at the diner," he drug Alex away before Joan and Claire could say anything else.

"Are all the other family members I don't know like this?" Alex laughed as he walked with Brian.

"I don't know about Justin's family," Brian said, "But mine are."

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Derek whispered.

Trip nodded, "Show him whose boss."

Derek took a deep breath and walked up to Tommy at his locker.

"Can I help you?" he sneered.

Derek gritted his teeth, "I want you to leave my boyfriend alone."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Derek laughed, "You don't want to know what I'll do about it," he narrowed his eyes.

Tommy's eyes widened when he saw the look on Derek's face and scurried away.

Derek laughed, "I can't believe that worked."

"You just have to make them believe you'll hurt them," Trip laughed, "Were you going to hurt him?"

"Hell no," Derek rolled his eyes, "I haven't beaten anyone up since two months ago."

"Why?" Trip asked as they walked to class.

Derek sighed, "He owed me money."

"Classy," Trip snorted.

* * *

"He's really pissing me off," Brian said as he sat in his office.

"So fire him," Justin said simply, lying on the couch.

Brian rolled his eyes, "I swear you have no experience in business. I have to have a legitimate reason to fire him."

"Then use sexual harassment, I'll say he tried to come onto me," Justin shrugged.

Brian sighed, "Lying gets you nowhere, Sunshine."

Justin rolled his eyes.

Cynthia walked in and sighed, looking at Justin, "Doesn't he have an art department to run?"

"Probably," Brian shrugged.

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "Mr. Gold wants a meeting with you. He says he has an advertising idea for one of your clients. He's talking about the one for the new music shop downtown."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Fine, send him in. Justin, don't you have a job to do?"

Justin shrugged and continued lying there, drawing on his sketch pad, "Works been slow lately."

"We have over thirty clients," Brian pointed out as Cynthia left.

Justin sighed, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Right now? Yes," Brian said simply.

"That just makes me want to stay more," Justin smirked and acted like he was asleep as the door opened.

"Wow, good to see you make your employees work," Ethan snorted.

Brian shrugged, "Well, he's my husband, he gets special privileges," he narrowed his eyes, "Now what do you want?"

Ethan sat down, "There's a client that has a music store-"

"I know," Brian rolled his eyes; "Clients run passed me before I pass them to the employees, genius."

"Anyways," Ethan said, "I could play one of my pieces in the background of the commercials."

"Fine," Brian said simply, "Leave."

"And I need to talk to Justin," Ethan added.

"Hey, Justin!" Brian said, "Do you want to talk to Ethan?"

"No," Justin snorted.

"Bye," Brian waved.

"Look," Ethan said, "I just want to apologize."

Justin jumped up, "I don't care about your apologies, Ethan! It's been almost twenty years! I didn't even remember you until you came here."

"Justin..." Ethan put a hand on his arm.

Justin jerked away, "Don't touch me. Brian! Fire him!" he whined.

"I told you I can't without a reason!" Brian sighed, "I'd get sued."

"You were discussing ways to fire me?" Ethan asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Justin said bluntly.

Ethan shook his head, "You guys are unbelievable."

"Yeah," Justin said again, "Now why don't you just go find a job somewhere far away? Isn't that what you were doing before you came here? Why did you come back anyways?"

Ethan stayed silent.

"Well?" Brian crossed his arms.

Ethan sighed, "I wanted to win you back."

Justin glared at him, "It's never going to happen. Leave!"

"But-" Ethan started.

"Leave!" Justin said again, "Get out!"

Ethan sighed, shaking his head and walking out.

* * *

"How was your day?" Justin asked as Alex came in, Derek following behind him.

"Really nice actually," Alex laughed as he sat down at the counter, "Tommy didn't say a word to me."

Derek pointed at himself behind Alex's back and jumped up and down, mouthing "IT WAS ME!"

Brian nodded, laughing and he walked over, whispering, "We took down a fiddler today too."

"Awesome," Derek laughed.

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

_Next week is the championships. I am beyond nervous! I can't believe what's happened in the past year for me!_

_I mean…I met the love of my life, lost my virginity, turned sixteen, and made some of the best friends I'll ever have. The only thing that could make it better is winning those championships._

_The only bad this about this? The bad feelings about this whole thing is still there. Whatever, I'm sure it's nothing._

**_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_**

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	20. Chapter 20: Finale (Part One)

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE TWENTY - FINALE (PART ONE)**

"Whoa," Alex said as he looked around the championships.

"We're going to die," JR whispered.

"Don't be so dramatic!" Derek said, jumping around.

Alex laughed, "How can you be so excited?"

"Because I drank three cups of coffee this morning," Derek said seriously.

Brian's eyes widened, "Did you know about that?" he asked Chris.

Chris shook his head no.

"Great," Justin sighed, "What do we do when he crashes?"

"Well...we can do the same thing we do with alcohol at Babylon, just get him more when he's hung over," Emmett suggested.

Chris sighed, "That's not true! And coffee is nothing like alcohol!""

Emmett shrugged.

"It's worth a shot," Ted said, "They have coffee at the concession stand."

"Okay, let's not freak out about coffee," Ben said as they braided through the huge crowd of people. This was way different then their everyday soccer game.

* * *

"Okay, guys," Jesse said, "There is no reason to be nervous."

They all glared at him.

"Maybe a little," Jesse corrected, "But you guys are amazing players. Does anyone have anything to add?"

"I do," Alex said from beside him, "That team has uniforms that make them look like those little bitches from the Harry Potter books."

They all looked over. It was a little true. They had black jerseys with red and dark yellow around the neck with black shorts."

"Alex," Jesse hissed, "Good sportsmanship."

"Right," Alex said, "Let's go have fun!" he said sarcastically, "AND GET TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" he said loudly.

Derek put a hand over his mouth, "And I thought I was hyper. What did you do? Crack?"

"I drank five hour energy!" Alex shrugged, bouncing a little.

"Um…did you sip it?" JR asked.

"You're supposed to do that?" Alex asked, "I just downed the whole thing like it was a shot."

"This is going to end horribly," Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose and took out his clipboard, assigning spots quickly.

* * *

"Alex, stop moving," Derek hissed from his place to his left as his boyfriend practically vibrated from his place at striker, "Don't make me tell Jesse to put Tommy up here!"

Alex sighed, "Well there's no mean to be mean," he smiled when the ref blew the whistle and kicked the ball.

* * *

It was the last inning and it was a tie. No matter how cliché it was for the ending of the game, it was a tie. One more goal and they would get it. Alex had been at striker for the whole game, but he was finally wearing down.

"You okay?" JR called.

Alex nodded, "Let's do this."

The ref blew the whistle and the other team kicked, but Alex quickly stole the ball off of them, passing it to JR.

She passed it to Derek and Derek passed it back to Alex.

Alex pursed his lips, making a split decision and shot the ball.

It went straight into the goal and the ref blew the whistle at the last second.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jesse yelled and covered his mouth with his clipboard.

Derek hugged Alex so tightly that they almost fell down.

"Guys," Jesse ran over, "I know you want to celebrate, but you have to do the whole good game thing."

"Right," Alex laughed in shock, "Holy shit! I just did that!"

"Yeah!" JR said in shock.

They went through the good game procedure, hitting everyone's hands and walking in a line saying good game, making them all feel like two year old, then they ran over to the benches, cheering and hugging each other.

"Dude!" Trip ran over with Dustin, "You just did that!"

"Yeah, I've heard!" Alex said in shock.

Dustin laughed, "Holy shit!"

"Let's all extend our vocabulary a little, boys," Brian said as he walked over, "Good job, blondie."

Justin hugged Alex, "You were amazing!" he laughed.

"Drinks! Drinks! Drinks!" Ted and Emmett started.

"No! No! No!" Justin mocked them.

They both crossed their arms.

"Look," Justin laughed, "Jesse said he was going to meet us all at the diner, we're going to have a nice dinner, and go home. Alex is still vibrating anyways."

Brian snickered.

"You are all very dirty minded people," Dustin said quietly.

* * *

"This was nice," Jesse laughed, looking at the very large red trophy on the desk, "Where the hell are we putting this thing?"

"I suggest the gym," Trip said, "So you can watch it and those football douche bags won't vandalize it."

Derek cleared his throat.

"No offence," Trip added.

"We're going home, does anyone want a ride?" Brian asked.

"I'll come, my dad already had to go home," Derek got up, holding Alex's hand.

Dustin sighed, "I guess I'm coming, my parents couldn't make it."

Trip groaned, "But my dad is supposed to pick me up in a few minutes."

"You two can be apart for a while," Jesse laughed.

"Okay, we're going," Justin led Brian, Alex, Derek, and Dustin out of the diner.

"Bye, guys!" they called.

* * *

"That was amazing! That trophy was huge!" Justin laughed from the passenger seat.

"I miss Trip," Dustin said quietly.

"Dude!" Derek scolded.

Dustin shrugged.

Derek smiled, "Things are finally falling into place."

"I love you guys, you're hilarious," Brian snorted.

"Aww, he learned to pronounce the L word," Justin laughed.

"Lesbian?" Brian smirked.

"I love you the most," Derek kissed Alex.

Justin kissed Brian's cheek while he was driving, "I love-"

The car jerked and slid to the side. A car hit them on the passenger side where Justin and Alex were.

Justin banged his head off of the dashboard when another car rear ended them and went unconscious.

Alex had already hit his head and the glass was all over him while Dustin had a lot of cuts on him and was also unconscious, losing a lot of blood.

"Shit!" Brian cursed, "Are any of you still awake?!" he asked urgently.

"Sorta," Alex's speech slurred.

"Alex!" Brian turned around, "Keep your eyes open, okay? Derek!"

"Huh?" Derek asked, his arm was broken, Brian could tell that much about his injuries.

"Keep your eyes open, you guys," Brian said quickly and was about to get his phone when he heard sirens.

Brian turned to Justin, "Justin…Sunshine, you gotta wake up."

"You okay?" Derek whispered.

Alex shook his head no, "I'm tired."

"Don't-" Derek started.

That was the last thing he heard before his vision went black. In his half-conscious state, he felt someone's coat being put over him just in time as the glass in the windows busted from the fire.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	21. Chapter 21: Finale (Part Two)

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE TWENTY-ONE - FINALE (PART TWO)**

"BRIAN!" Everyone –Michael, Ben, Emmett, JR, Ted, Debbie, Hunter, Callie, Trip, Chris, Lindsay, and Gus- ran into the hallway where Brian was waiting.

"Where are they?!" Chris asked urgently.

"Derek is getting a cast put on his arm and Dustin is in there," Brian pointed to the room beside him, not looking up.

Trip ran into the room, Alex and Justin also on his mind, happy he could hear Brian talking from there.

"Where are Justin and Alex?" Michael asked quietly.

"Alex is in a hospital bed unconscious from blood loss," Brian swallowed.

"And Justin?" Debbie asked.

"In surgery," Brian pursed his lips, "With about a thirty percent chance he'll even make it. Not to mention the chances of brain damage."

They all sat down in shock.

Derek walked out and sat beside Chris, hugging him with his good arm.

"Are _you_ alright?" Ben asked Brian.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?!" Brian yelled, twisting his wedding ring on his finger, "I can't go in and see my kid yet and I'm probably going to lose one of the best things that ever happened to me!"

Lindsay started crying into Melanie's shoulder and Gus whipped his eyes furiously while JR and Emmett sniffled.

Trip came out of Dustin's room and plopped down beside Derek who was crying into his dad's shirt.

"Mr. Kinney?" a nurse asked.

"Yes?" Brian asked quickly.

"Your son his conscious but he's still a little drowsy," the nurse explained, "He lost a little blood and there was a sprained ankle, but no breaks. You can go see him," she looked at all of them, "Maybe two at a time? We don't want to overwhelm him."

"Derek, c'mon," Brian said and sighed, "Nothing personal, guys."

They all nodded.

Derek walked into the room followed by Brian.

"Hey," Alex said quietly.

"Hey," Brian and Derek said in shock at the same time.

Alex groaned, holding his head, "What the hell happened?"

"A drunk driver," Brian sighed, "Then two – three counting us- cars piled up."

"Where's dad?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Surgery," Brian sat down, "It was his head again."

Alex swallowed nervously, "Is he-"

"No," Brian said instantly, "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? I can call a nurse-"

"I'm fine," Alex whispered.

"We were so worried," Derek whispered, "We still are. Dustin's been going in and out of consciousness for fifteen minutes."

"How's your arm?" Alex asked.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Alex closed his eyes, "What if dad di-"

"He won't," Brian said.

"I'll…give you guys a minute," Derek said quickly, "I'll go check on Dustin for you," he kissed Alex and walked out.

Brian sighed as the door closed.

"You saved me," Alex said, "After I blacked out…I woke up a little…the glass was about to bust from the fire and you knew it. You took off your jacket and put it over me," he whispered, "That's why you have all those cuts."

Brian sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I didn't save you. I just made sure you didn't get more injuries than you did."

"You saved me," Alex shrugged and then winced.

Brian rolled his eyes, "I was obligated to because I care about you," he looked out the window into the hallway, "The others want to see you now."

* * *

"What time is Justin getting out of surgery?" Michael asked, giving Brian his turkey sandwich.

"Between midnight and one," Brian pushed his plate away.

They were in Dustin's room now that Alex was out of ICU, he had been moved to the other side of Dustin's room.

Brian made most of them go home, but Mikey and Emmett stayed. JR wanted to stay but Ben finally took her home.

Dustin's parents stayed for hours, but eventually Brian said he would stay here so they could go rest.

Dustin was sleeping in Trip's arms, much to the nurse's disapproval. She was in no way homophobic, but that usually wasn't allowed.

Trip was sleeping also. Alex had been in and out for hours now while Derek stayed awake.

"You should get some sleep, sweetie," Emmett told Derek.

Derek shook his head, his chin on Alex's blonde hair.

"We'll wake you up if anything happens," Brian said.

"Okay," Derek said as his eyes drooped closed.

* * *

"Mr. Kinney?" a doctor peeked in the room.

"Yes?" Brian jumped up and everyone woke up.

"Your husband is out of surgery and asking to see you," the doctor said.

"H-He's alive?" Brian stuttered in shock.

"Yes and there was only minimal brain damage," the doctor smiled.

"Thank God," Alex sighed in relief.

"You should be able to see him soon, Alex," Dr. Matthews explained, "The first thing he asked was to see his son and husband."

Alex smiled.

"Mr. Hernandez-" the nurse started when she walked in, looking at Trip holding Dustin.

The red head simply stuck his tongue out.

* * *

Brian walked into the room hesitantly.

"H-Hey," Justin stuttered.

Brian smiled, walking over and sitting on his bed, kissing him instantly.

He pulled back, "Hey."

"There was swelling in his brain," the doctor said, "It will cause a small stutter until the swelling goes down."

"Uh-huh," Brian said, not looking away from Justin's blue eyes.

Matthews smiled, "I'll give you two sometime alone," he shut the blonde and shut the door behind him.

"I love you," Brian said instantly, "Don't you ever fucking forget that."

"I-I love you t-too," Justin smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked.

Justin ignored the question, "H-How's Alex? D-Derek's okay t-too, right? A-Are you okay?"  
"Shh," Brian whispered, "Alex has a sprained ankle and some blood loss. He's okay. Derek broke his arm and Dustin had a lot of blood loss. But everything is okay now, I promise."

Justin looked at him, "W-What about y-you?"

"A bunch of cuts on my arms and my face," Brian shrugged, "Only a few stitches."

Justin kissed him.

"I was scared," Brian admitted, "You, Alex, Derek…hell, even the Aussie," he chuckled, "You were all hurt."

"I-I was s-scared too," Justin stuttered, "Especially w-when I woke up alone."

"We're going to be okay," Brian kissed his head, "I promise."

* * *

Justin sighed as he sat on the couch beside Alex in Derek three weeks later after they got out of the hospital.

"This is stupid," Derek said as he watched the _Yellow Submarine_ for the third time.

"Now you've done it," Alex sighed under his breath.

"This m-movie is a-amazing!" Justin started ranting, "It-"

Brian kissed his head as he walked passed, "He was joking."

Alex smiled at him and looked at Alex drawing all over Derek's black cast with a silver marker.

Brian sat down beside Justin and pulled him closer, "Alex?"

"Hmm?" he looked up.

"Don't quit your day job," he looked at the drawings.

Alex glared at him playfully.

_Well,_ Brian thought, _In the end…having a family isn't half bad._

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

_A small victory; that's what I'm calling it._

_We have a court date soon against the driver of the car, Ethan Gold. Brian is suing him because Ethan caused the crash._

_Dustin is pretty okay now. He'll probably be even better after Trip gives him that promise ring I helped him find online tomorrow. I can't WAIT to hear him ranting._

_Brian is almost healed and dad's stutter is almost gone. Derek gets his cast off soon and I should get to play soccer my junior year._

_All in all? I think we're going to be okay._

_We love each other. Even if some people (BRIAN) won't admit it._

**_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_**

* * *

**END OF EPISODE  
END OF SEASON ONE**


End file.
